Memories of the Idiot Apprentice
by Sabet163
Summary: A certain morning has a amusing breakfast show as Timcanpy shows some of Allen's life, and memories. (May become a bit angsty, may not. Rated T for cursing and a bit of violence and Cross's perverted ways! Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this would be my first story here on Fanfiction! I hope anybody who reads this enjoys it! **

* * *

The warm rays of the bright sun shone through the single window within Allen's room and the young boy stirred slightly in his sleep. White locks of hair fell over a pallid face and closed eyes, where long dark lashes laid against the smooth, flawless skin. Well flawless if you weren't counting the long reddened scar that marred the left side of his face, over his eye due to the curse his father placed upon him.

The eye that his curse-mark adorned, twitched slightly before it opened partially to reveal deep pools of silver grey. Slowly the boy opened his other eye and both of his eyes stayed trained on the dark stone ceiling above him.

Allen grunted slightly as he sat up and yawned. He attempted to run his right hand through his hair, but his fingers bumped into the golden golem upon his head. He smiled slightly and glanced up as Timcampy leaned over the front of his head, a large smile showing off his jagged teeth.

Allen's smile grew and he lifted his hand and patted the golem gently on the head. "Good morning Timcanpy." He said happily. In response to this, Timcanpy nuzzled his head slightly against Allen's forehead.

Allen directed a smile once more at Timcanpy before he looked around his room, expecting to see Link- or as Lavi called him, Two Spot- somewhere within his room. He didn't see the long-haired blonde and he was both surprised and a bit relieved.

Link hadn't left the boy's side since he was assigned to watch him, and since it had been an order from the higher-ups he never thought the older male would be away from him. Well excluding the times when Link had other business to take care of.

It was a good surprise though. A sigh left him as he slowly flipped his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. His blankets dropped down onto the floor, the fabric lightly brushing against the bare skin of his chest on the way.

He stretched as the warm sun shined in on him and warmed his body up, and another sigh left his lips as he let his arms fall against his sides once he finished stretching his limbs. Slowly he turned around and fixed his bed before he grabbed the chair he used during his usual morning work out.

He lifted himself above the chair and slowly lowered himself before pushing himself straight up into the air again. As he did this he felt the strain it put on his body and the familiar burning of his muscles as he did the complicated work out.

As he moved his body he noticed the silenced that surrounded him and felt a bit surprised. He was used to at least some form of commotion, even this early in the morning.

_'Maybe it's because the new headquarters is so large' _He thought as sweat began to bead on his forehead_. '__Or maybe everyone is still tense from hearing I will become the 14th_._' _Allen thought grimly.

He sighed as he hoped it wasn't the latter.

By the time Allen had made it to one hundred, Link was opening the door and stepping inside. The white haired exorcist looked up and shot a warm smile in Link's direction. "Good Morning Link." He said happily.

The older male looked at him with the usual apathetic look on his face, before sighing and slightly nodding as a reply. "Are you almost finished with those work outs of yours? We have a lot of work today and you haven't even eaten yet." He said.

"Well I shouldn't take too much longer." He said, his voice slightly strained as he lifted himself once more above the chair. "Just.. Give me a couple minutes."

Link sighed once again and sat down on his bed and watched as Allen continued his work out. It didn't take him long and in a few minutes he was flinging himself off of the chair, landing on his feet. Allen wiped the sweat off of his forehead before he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. After buttoning it up he tied the red ribbon around the collar into a bow before turning to look at Link. "Okay! I'm ready now." He said enthusiastically and the golem on his head lifted himself off of the boy's hair.

As Timcampy flew off of his head Allen's stomach growled and he smiled sheepishly at Link, who raised a brow at the sound. "Sorry." He uttered before walking over to the door of his room. "You know I have a large appetite. So let's go get some breakfast!" He said and flung open his door.

Allen glanced down when he heard a barely audible, "Ow," and he saw Lavi sitting on the floor rubbing his nose. "Damn, Moyashi that really hurt." Lavi whined.

"It's Allen!" Said boy corrected with a tone of irritation before he offered his hand to Lavi. "Sorry about hitting you in the face with my door." Allen muttered as Lavi looked up at him. The red head smiled his characteristic smile, before grabbing Allen's hand.

When Allen began pulling him up Lavi pulled with as much force as possible, causing the younger boy to fall forward and hit his face off of the cold floor. "Ow." He murmured as he heard Lavi snickering. "Pay back." Lavi said as he stood.

Allen grunted in irritation and stood up and dusted himself off. "Are you happy now?" He muttered as he glanced over at Lavi. Lavi smiled and nodded. "Very."

"So Moyashi, let's go get some grub." Lavi as he slung his arm over Allen's shoulders. Allen smiled, ignoring the use of Kanda's nickname for him, and the two began walking down to the dining hall with Link following close behind.

"So Allen, aren't you getting tired of Two Spots back there watching you?" Lavi said as he looked over at the boy. Allen shrugged his shoulders and sighed as Link muttered something unintelligible about Lavi's comment.

"He's just doing his job. I don't really like being watched, but it's necessary for him to watch me at the time.. I guess." Allen muttered. Lavi sighed and slightly nodded as they walked down the long corridor leading to the dining hall.

The closer they came to the dining hall the more they could hear people walking about and talking. The smell of various foods hit Allen's nose and he let out a pleased sound. "Mmm it all smells so good." He said happily. Lavi chuckled and nodded. "It does smell pretty good." He said as he lifted his arm off of Allen's shoulder.

Allen smiled as they entered the dinning hall and as they walked through the small corridor between all the tables Allen smiled slightly at a few Finders, such as Toma, and said good morning. Once they made it to the little window where they placed their orders Jerry came skipping over.

"Allen, what can I get for ya hun?" The pink haired chef asked sweetly. After all Allen was one of his favorite people, he just loved the boy to pieces.

Allen's smile widened and he began naming off various foods. After Allen was finished telling Jerry his enormous order, Lavi stepped up to the window and told him his. Jerry then proceeded to smile widely and tell the two males that he would have it all done soon before scampering off.

After Jerry left Lavi's vison he turned and looked at Allen, who was leaning against the wall next the the order window. He stared at the boy and noticed the slight dark shading under his eyes and sighed. Allen was put through a lot, his body was put through so much stress, but no body could do anything about that.

He stared at Allen for a while until Jerry came with their food. Allen took the numerous dishes that held his food and began walking over to a table Lenalee and Kanda were sitting at, and Lavi did the same.

Link sat down beside Allen as soon as the boy sat down across from Lenalee and leaned back against the wall as he watched the boy.

"Good morning Lenalee, Kanda." Allen said before before he began eating, a contended smile on his face. "Morning Allen." The Chinese girl said and smiled. As expected Kanda just did his signature che, his own equivalent of saying good morning in his own way.

"Yuu, how come you never eat anything other than Soba in the morning?" Lavi said, his voice making his question almost sound like a whine.

Kanda sent a glare in the red head's direction. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that baka usagi." Kanda muttered angrily.

"Well," Allen began after he swallowed whatever he had stuffed into his mouth. "Considering the fact neither of you seem to be able to remember people's names, you'll probably have to tell him that a lot, Kanda."

"Che, If he keeps it up I will cut him in two with Mugen." Kanda said gruffly.

As a response to this Allen rolled his eyes.

Kanda noticed this and a low growl was emitted from him.

"Don't think I will Moyashi?"

Heads turned in the dinning hall towards the two exorcist that were beginning to argue. Not because it was something unusual, because it certainly wasn't. But because some found it amusing, while others just wanted to be able to tell when Kanda snapped so they could get out of the way.

"Not really." Allen said. "I mean you have threatened us all a lot of times, but most of the time that's all they are, threats."

Kanda's eyes narrowed and his eyes held a menacing glint.

"And there you go again!" Allen continued. "Can't you remember my name BaKanda! Or is it too hard for you to store any more information in that tiny brain of yours?" Allen growled.

"As if I have the tiny brain. I'm not the one that always is stupid enough to get himself almost killed." Kanda retorted.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Right," Allen began, sarcasm filling that single word. "Because you are too much of a brute to risk your life for anyone. All you care about is yourself." Allen said.

"Moyashi you are pushing it, do you want all of the white hair of yours to be cut off?" Kanda said, his tone dangerous and threatening as he reached down and touched Mugen, ready to draw the katana at any time.

Once again Allen rolled his eyes. "You would get more for that natural black hair of yours." He said, knowing the next thing Kanda would say is that he would sell it. "I would know since my Master thought I should sell my hair at one point." He said.

A few murmurs were heard around the dinning hall after he said this and he sighed.

"He really tried to sell your hair?" Lavi said, interrupting the argument that was about to start up again.

Allen gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, he did. And when I told him I wouldn't do it he told me I had to make twice as much money the next day."

"Allen.." Lenalee murmured, a look of horror on her face.

"Huh.. Well I bet it would have been hilarious to see that." Lavi said and smiled widely.

"It was horrible Lavi! How can you say it would be funny to see that?" Allen exclaimed.

"'Cause!" The red head exclaimed, his single emerald eye shining with happiness as he smiled.

"It would be great to see you running away from genral Cross as he tries to cut your hair!" He continued. "I really wish I could have seen that!"

Allen made a face that was a cross between a pout and a scowl.

Everyone's eyes lifted as Timcanpy suddenly flew in and sat atop Allen's head. And before anyone could say anything Tim tilted his head up and opened his mouth, and slowly a holographic projection formed above him.

Obviously Tim wanted to show them something, and as a high pitched squeal was heard and the mention of scissors and hair, everyone realized Tim was granting Lavi's wish.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter. I'd appreciate reviews but would also love if people favorited this or followed it. I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon. But anyways, bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is the second chappie. Sorry if Allen or Cross or anyone is OCC. But I hope you enjoy, and thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this. :)**

* * *

Everyone in the dining hall turned to look at Timcanpy, who was still perched on Allen's head, as a squeal erupted into the air, and anyone who wasn't paying attention before was now.

The projection within the air showed an irritated Cross Marian chasing after a small boy in a room that looked like one of a inn. A sharp blade was in his hand and curses were falling from his lips between the screams he directed at the boy. "Damnit! Idiot apprentice, get your ass over here!" He yellled.

Hearing Cross call the boy an idiot apprentice let everyone know exactly who the small boy was that was running away from the enraged general. Allen.

All eyes' drifted down to the small boy who was panting as he ran around the room, his shoulder length white hair billowing out behind him as he tried to keep a distance between him and Cross. "Master! Stop! I won't let you cut my hair!" The boy screamed, anger and something similar to fear filling his voice.

"Listen to me for once! We could get a good bit of money out of that hair of yours. Not as much as you could get with natural black hair, but the man I spoke with said white hair would be worth almost as much." Cross said before he lunged for the boy and he managed to snatch up Allen. Allen struggled and thrashed within Cross's grasp as the red haired man held him to the floor and tried to cut a few locks of his hair off. Because Allen was squirming so much Cross accidently cut Allen above his eyebrow and over the red star on the left side of his forehead.

"Master." He said, he word coming out almost as a whine as blood began trailing down from the cut. He shut his left eye as a bit of blood rolled down over his eyebrow as he continued to struggle in Cross's hold.

"It's your own fault, if you would stop fucking struggling I wouldn't have done that." Cross retorted as he managed to get Allen to keep his head still. And after the words left his lips he managed to cut off half of a lock of Allen's white hair. He would have been able to get the whole strand of hair but Allen had jerked his head out of Cross's hold.

The small boy's worried and scared looked disappeared and was replaced with a scowl as Cross grabbed the lock of hair and held it up in front of him. He growled slightly before he smacked the blade out of Cross's hands, and he glared up at his master as he heard the blade hit the floor in one of the corners of the room. "I told you to stop, why can't you ever listen to me?" Allen yellled.

Cross chuckled and a smirk appeared on his face as he tossed the boy to the floor. Allen slightly grunted as his back hit the floor and his features twisted into a grimace. "Why should I listen to you? You are a child. I have lived longer than you have and therefore have more experience and knowledge." He said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before placing it between his lips. "Stupid boy." He muttered.

"Hmph.." Was Allen's reply.

Allen slowly stood up and placed his left hand over the cut on his forehead as he glared at his master. "Since you decided to talk back and wouldn't let me cut your hair you better make twice as much money as you usually do." Cross said.

Several people within the dining hall chuckled at the look that twitsted the young Allen's features as he heard this.

"What? Twice as much! Are you kidding me?!" The small boy growled.

"Nope. Now if you are smart," Cross began, mentally adding that he wasn't. "You would leave and go do some work before I decided to hold you down and cut all of that hair off." Cross said.

Allen directed a glare at his master once more before he turned and trudged out of the room. Everyone watched as he slammed the door of the room shut behind him, and Tim's gaze drifted over to Cross. "I know you want to follow him, so go ahead. He'll probably get himself in trouble if you don't anyways." The general said, and in seconds Timcanpy was flying out of the room. He darted down the halls and everyone watched as a a mop of white hair got closer and closer until Tim slammed into him.

Lavi chuckled slightly and Lenalee giggled as Allen cried out as he fell to the floor. He laid there for a moment and as everyone waited for him to get up Kanda commented saying, "I bet the Moyashi is going to cry."

Kanda was wrong. Allen sat up slowly and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as he looked at Tim. "So you're going to beat on me too now?" He said.

As a response to this Tim flew into the boy's face and bit his nose.

"Gaaaaaaaah!"

Almost everyone in the dining hall laughed as Allen struggled to pull Timcanpy off his nose.

"Tiiiiiiiiim! Get off!" The boy yelled.

Tim held onto his nose for a while before backing off and Allen glared at him as he rubbed his nose. "You are just as bad as him!" He exclaimed before standing up. Allen stared at the golem for a minute and slowly his features changed from an angry expression to a calm one. Allen sighed and everyone watched as he pulled the golem to his chest.

"Be nice to me, okay?" Allen said.

Tim simply nodded as he stared up at Allen.

"Good." A smile broke out over Allen's face. "Now let's go see what we can do today for money!" Allen said before lifting the golem and placing him on his head before he ran off.

Everyone watched as Allen ran out of the inn and into the busy little town they were currently residing in. He pushed his way through the crowd, keeping his hands on Tim on his head for fear of losing him. Little Allen found an old small shop and walked inside, he asked if they needed any help but they generously declined his offer. Allen sighed and ran off again and everyone watched as he went from shop to shop, hoping to find something he could do to get some money, but nobody needed any help.

Finally after a long while Allen stopped his search and sat down on the docks and looked out at the gentle waves of the sea. He was a bit upset he wasn't able to make any money, but it was kind of nice not to be working already.

He still wished he could have at least made half of what Cross wanted though.

Allen sighed before he pulled off his boots and slid his feet into the salty water. He shivered slightly since the water was so cold, and after sitting silently for a moment or two he began to kick his feet a bit in the water.

Tim watched from above, still upon Allen's head as the young boy kicked his feet in the water like any little kid would. A smile was on his face and though nobody said so, the sight of Allen looking so happy while being so young was both adorable and heart warming.

A sigh left Allen before he stopped kicking his feet and his eyes slowly moved up to look at Tim. The golem leaned forward as Allen stared at him, curious as to what he was thinking or what he might say. Allen opened his mouth to say something but was unable to produce any words since someone slammed into the boy, knocking him with them into the cold sea water.

A few gasp were heard in the dining hall from the shock of what happened, and everyone watched as Tim flew above the knew Tim wanted to help him but obviously the golem could not go into the water for some reason.

Several people within the dining hall were on the edge of their seats, wondering what would happen. Obviously Allen would be okay, or at least live since he was sitting in the dining hall with everyone, watching along with them, but everyone was still curious as to what would happen.

Suddenly a puff of white hair burst out of the water and everyone could hear Allen gasping for air and coughing. Allen swam over to the dock, but as he was trying to pull himself up the boy who had pushed him into the water grabbed onto him and tried to pull him back in.

"Damnit, let go!" Allen screamed as he thrashed about, trying to get the boy to let go of him. His attempts to get the boy away from him were futile, and he growled in frustration.

Tim flew up above the two and watched them for a minute before he quickly dived down onto the other boy. He latched onto the boy's ear with his teeth and pulled, trying to help Allen. It worked, and as the boy screeched and tried to pull Timcanpy away from him Allen climbed out of the water.

As soon as Allen was on the dock he dropped to his knees and clutched the fabric at his chest as he coughed up some water. His throat burned and his chest ached immensely, and he closed his eyes. Once he wasn't spitting up anymore water he turned to watch as Timcanpy finally flew away from the other boy over to Allen. The small golem landed in Allen's lap, his jagged teeth bared as he watched the boy who had attacked Allen.

Allen finally got a good look at the boy as he climbed onto the dock.

He looked to be about Allen's age and had short, shaggy blonde hair. His eyes were a dark green and held anger within them as he glared at Allen. His clothes were torn and dirty, but Allen wasn't sure if that was because he was poor or if from playing or rough-housing.

"Why did you attack me?" Allen asked the stranger.

Instead of answering the boy ran over to Allen and lunged at him. Allen managed to roll away from him, but as he was about to stand up the boy caught him and slammed him back down against the dock. The blonde's hands wrapped around his throat and applied some pressure as he stared down at him.

Allen's eyes widened in fear and he began to struggle. He was having trouble getting away from the boy and he wasn't sure what to do. But when the boy added more pressure, causing him to choke and cough, he slammed his knee up into the boy's crotch. A few of the males in the dining hall flinched as they saw Allen ram his knee between the boy's legs, and some even felt bad for him as he cried out in pain and rolled off of Allen.

Quickly Allen pinned the boy instead of running off, wanting to know why this stranger had attacked him.

"Why did you attack me?" He asked.

When the boy didn't answer Allen's eyes narrowed and anger twisted his features.

"Answer me!" He yelled, making the boy flinch.

"I was trying to hurt you because my father has been angry lately since Cross owes him money!" The boy said as he looked up at Allen. "And he takes his anger out on my mother and I!" The boy added as he glared up at Allen.

Allen stared at him for a moment or two before sighing out. "Well even if your father is angry at my master you shouldn't come and attack me." Allen said.

"Now.. If I get off of you will you go away and leave me alone? I promise I'll have your father's money soon." Allen said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I want my money now, boy."

Allen jumped when he heard the gruff voice, along with several people within the dining hall. Slowly he looked over his shoulder to see a tall man looking down at him. His body was well toned and Allen gulped as he realized this must be the boy's father.

"Well.. I uh, don't have the money right now, sir. You'll have to wait a bit longer. " Allen said, choosing his words carefully. He really didn't want to get beat up by this man.

"I told you I don't want to wait. So either you give me the money now or I will be using you to get the money myself."

Allen sat there and stared at the man for a moment before he got up and began running away. He heard the man yell something incoherent and glanced over his shoulder to watch as the man pulled the boy up to his feet. Allen turned his attention back to where he was going when he saw the two begin to run after him.

"Of course the Moyashi runs," Kanda muttered as he watched the younger version of Allen in the projection.

Present day Allen huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before a yell erupted out of the mouth of the younger version of himself, causing several people to jump.

"Shit, why do they have to be so fast?!" The young Allen whined as he darted down an alleyway.

His heart was pounding within his heaving chest as he ran as fast as he could. He could hear the two males behind him yelling, and the sound of their boots hitting off of the cobblestone road echoed around Allen.

"I'm not going to get away at this rate." He muttered to himself as he furrowed his brows. "Damnit, stupid Master!" He yelled.

He forced himself to run even faster, making his legs ache in the process. He groaned at the feeling as he began to pant lightly. What could he do to get away?

_Please be someway for me to get away_, he pleaded silently.

As if God was trying to grant his wish he saw a bunch of crates piled on top of each other against the wall of a house. There was enough boxes for him to climb onto it and then onto the roof of the house, and that was exactly what he decided to do.

He ran to the crates as quickly as his body allowed him to and hastily climbed up them. Once he was standing on the last crate he managed to pull himself up onto the roof and he looked down at the ground. The two males were almost at the crates and he quickly leaned down and knocked them over so they wouldn't be able to follow him.

He heard them yelling at him as he smiled and began running across the roof of the small house. Once he was at the edge of it he jumped over onto the roof of the closet little house near by. He almost fell when he did this, but managed to keep himself from falling down to the ground.

He was glad he did too, not only because it would hurt, but because the little boy and his father were still chasing him, just not on the rooftops.

He groaned in exasperation and shook his head. _They really must be angry at Master_, he thought.

He couldn't blame them for being angry though. "I hate my master just as much as you do." He muttered, speaking his thoughts.

His eyes widened as he realized what he said and he slowly stopped running.

"Do.. I really hate master?" He asked himself as he stared down at the old rooftop he was currently standing on.

He was silent as he tried to figure out whether or not what he said was true.

Obviously he disliked Cross, at least most of the time. But he still couldn't bring himself to actually hate the man. After all, Cross had been the one to take him in after Mana died, after he killed Mana, after being cursed... Although Cross may not have wanted to take Allen in he did, and Allen appreciated that.

So no, he didn't really hate his master. He pissed him off, thaat was for sure. But that didn't make him hate Cross.

A smile broke across Allen's face as he nodded and began running again.

"That's right, I don't hate him. I just hate what he does. Damn bastard doesn't know how to take care of his own debt and is a big ol' whore." Allen said to himself and then sighed. "But he did take me in.." Allen added, and he smiled slightly as he ran under the bright, large moon that hung in the sky above him.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

Allen had been running for what seemed like hours now and he slowly glanced down at the road beside the house he was currently running on. He slowly stopped running when he noticed that neither the little boy or his father was chasing him any longer and he smiled. He really wanted to get back to the inn and go to sleep. Of course after he ate something.

As if to remind him how hungry he was, Allen's stomach choose that moment to make noises, and Allen groaned.

"I'm so hungry Tim!" He exclaimed as he looked up at the golden golem. Several people in the dinning hall chuckled at the pained look on Allen's face. It looked like the kid was actually starving, as if he didn't get anything soon he would die.

He sighed as he walked to the edge of the roof top and looked down. It was a small house so he would be able to jump down.

He did just that, and sighed out as his feet hit the ground. He raised his right hand to run it through his hair as he began walking down the silent cobblestone road towards the inn he and Cross were currently residing in.

Allen yawned as he walked. He felt exhausted, but he wasn't going to fall asleep until he got some food into his stomach. Fortunately the inn was only a block away now and Allen smiled.

Thoughts of all the food he could eat filled his mind and soon Allen found himself running down the road. In no time, he was only a few houses down from the inn and he felt happiness fill him. The smile on his face widened and Lavi chuckled, knowing Allen must be beyond happy that he was almost at the inn.

Everyone watching jumped in surprise and gasped as the sound of glass breaking erupted into the air and they all watched as Allen fell forward.

Tim flew up above the boy, and the reason why Allen had collapsed was explained when everyone saw an alcohol bottle laying in pieces on the ground beside him. Tim slowly flew down onto Allen's head as a dark red liquid began to stain his pure white locks, and he nuzzled the boy's head.

Suddenly Tim jerked away from Allen and flew high up into the air. The golem watched as the the two males that had been chasing him earlier walked over to Allen and the boy's father picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Come on let's go Seth." The man said and his son, Seth nodded his head vigorously before they began walking off.

They never did notice Tim as he followed them back to their house, and so they surely didn't notice him fly quickly away once he saw where they had taken Allen, and Tim flew straight back to the inn to let his master know exactly what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is the third chapter. Sorry it took a bit longer than the other chapter for me to upload, I was having a bit of trouble with it. But anyways, I hope ya like it. :)**

* * *

Tim's projection faded briefly after the inn Cross and Allen had been staying at came into view, and when the holographic projection's picture returned it showed Allen, who was still unconscious, laying on the dark wood floor of a desolate room.

His skin was a shade whiter than the last time any of the other exorcist or finders that were watching had seen him just minutes ago, and some worried about the younger version of their comrade, despite the fact he was currently sitting with them in the dining hall, watching the projection of his memories along with them.

They all watched in silence as Timcanpy drifted over to the unconscious boy and landed on his head, which was bandaged. At least the young boy, Seth, and his father were kind enough to do that.

Slowly Timcany pressed a small, stubby yellow hand against Allen's forehead with enough force a "wack", sound reverberated in the small room. When the young boy didn't move, or even twitch at the slight sting of pain that he should have felt, Tim did it again. And again. And again.

Finally after smacking Allen numerous times against the forehead, each time with more force, Tim unfurled his wings and smacked his soft but heavy feathered appendage against the boy's face before leaning down to bite his nose.

That seemed to do the trick.

Allen's body jerked and a cry of pain that almost sounded like a squeal left him as he sat up quickly with enough force to send the golem flying into the wall across from him. He blinked his eyes multiple times and slowly lifted his right hand to his head. His fingers slowly moved against the bandage on his head, and his eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Wha-" His words were cut off as he noticed his golden companion laying on the floor. "Oh! Sorry Tim." He said as he moved onto his knees and tried to stand up so he could walk over to Timcanpy. As soon as he was on his feet though he fell, and a small cry of surprise left him.

He sat there for a minute on the cold ground before he slowly began crawling over to Tim. Once he reached the golem he pulled him into his hands and cupped him in the palms of his hands before he slowly looked around the room.

"Where are we? Why are we here?" He muttered as his eyebrows once again furrowed in confusion as he tried to remember the night before.

Tim slipped into his one palm as Allen moved his right hand to his head and touched the bandages there once again. "Ow.." He uttered and winced slightly before he closed his eyes. Slowly his memories of the night before came rushing back to him and he sighed. "So I guess it was them that hit me with whatever that was." He muttered and rubbed his forehead gently.

"Well I would try to get out of here but I can't seem to stand... Damnit, I know Master won't come for me so I'm stuck here." He whined.

As Allen whined and held Tim close he failed to notice the door of the room opening and the young boy stepping in. His eyes no longer held anger like before, but instead a bit of curiosity as he stared over at the white haired boy.

Slowly he closed the door, and Allen jumped and looked behind him.

"Oh.. It's you." Allen said and sighed. He was actually relieved it was Seth instead of his father. His father scared Allen quite a bit, and that was saying something since Allen had dealt with many, many man before because of Cross's debts.

"Yeah.. I see you are finally awake." Seth said as he walked over to Allen.

Allen slightly nodded as he watched Seth warily, wondering what the boy was in here for.

"So I guess you guys did this because you think my Master will gather up the money he owes you so he can get me back, right?"

Seth nodded as he sat down in front of Allen. With how close he was Tim became protective of Allen and the golem barred his teeth at the boy because he had harmed Allen. Seth slightly flinched, recalling the feeling of the golem's sharp teeth sinking into his flesh.

"Right." He said a bit absentmindedly as he watched Timcanpy warily, waiting for the moment the golden ball would lung at him. He would be ready this time to throw him away from him though. "What is that thing?" He added. He had only seen one thing like it before, but still it wasn't gold like this thing was, the man from the dark order had a black one that looked almost similar to a bat. This one resembled a bird more.

"Oh, him?" Allen asked and glanced down at Timcanpy. When he looked back up at Seth he saw him nod. "Tim is my Master's golem." Allen said.

Seth looked confused for a minute before he nodded and reached out to touch the bandages on Allen's head. Allen jerked away from his touch, and instantly Tim flew up into the boy's face, making him scoot backwards.

"Jeeze, I was just going to redo your bandages." He said with an irritated tone as he narrowed his eyes at Allen.

"Oh.." Allen uttered. Slowly his face went from a slightly embarrassed expression to one of anger. "Well you and your father attacked me, twice! Why wouldn't I react like that when you try to touch me?" He growled.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you would react badly if I went to touch you, but still." He let his voice trail off and then sighed. His eyes slowly moved to the golem in front of him who's teeth were still barred. "Can you make that thing go away or something?"

"Yeah, of course. But he isn't a thing, his name is Tim ya know." Allen muttered before he leaned forward and grabbed his golden companion and placed him on his lap.

"Whatever." Seth mumbled as he crawled over to Allen and began working on redoing his bandages.

As Seth began wrapping gauze around his head Allen closed his eyes and a small groan came from him. His head was beginning to throb and his body began to feel weak.

"Are you okay?" Seth inquired when he noticed the pained expression on Allen's face. He glanced down at the boy as he gently wrapped the gauze around Allen's head.

"Y-yeah.. I just.. Am starting to get a headache and my body feels weak." Allen replied softly.

"Well.. My father did hit you pretty hard in the head with that bottle." The young boy muttered and Allen sighed.

"I'm telling you right now, kidnapping me isn't going to help you at all. He's not going to come for me." Allen said as he opened his eyes to look at Seth.

"How do you know that?" Seth asked as he finished bandaging Allen's head. Slowly he sat back and sighed as he looked at the boy.

"Because he isn't going to go out of his way to get me." Allen relies. A sigh leaves him as he pulls his knees to his chest and lays his head between them.

"Are you sure he won't come?"

Allen looks up the other boy and nods. "Yeah, I am sure." He answers before another sigh leaves him.

Seth echos Allen sigh a runs one of his pale hands through his hair. "Well my father probably won't let you go until Cross's pays what he owes him. So you may be here for a while then."

A small whine comes from Allen and he closes his eyes tight. "Damn! Stupid Master and his stupid spending habits!" Allen growled as he balled his hands into fist in his hair.

Seth watches Allen with his eyebrows raised. He didn't think the boy would sit here and whine about it, he actually expected him to run, possibly even hurt him. But the boy did say his body felt weak so he probably couldn't even if he wanted to.

"So what is your name?" Seth asked, his question interrupting the boy's rant which had several exorcist and finders laughing. Allen looked over at him as he shut his mouth. He just stared at him for a minute before shaking his head slightly, clearing the slight daze he had been in. "Oh, my name's Allen."

"Allen? Huh, that's a nice name." Seth said and slightly smiled.

Allen was surprised to see the boy smiling, but he was glad the other boy was being kind to him. Slowly he let the corners of his mouth tilt up into a smile.

Suddenly the door to the room was flung open, and both boys - along with a good amount of people in the dining hall - jumped.

"Seth, what are you doing? I told you to come get me after taking care of his bandages." His father said, anger filling his voice.

"Sorry, I got caught up talking with him." Seth said as he stood up and slowly walked over to his father.

"You don't need to be talking to the brat. Go." His father said sternly, and Seth simply nods and does what he is told, leaving Allen alone in the room with his father.

To say Allen was uncomfortable was an understatement.

His body tensed as he watched the man warily as he walked over to him. He knew the man wouldn't hesitate to hurt him if he wanted to since he had resorted to smashing a bottle over Allen's head to knock him out.

A small yelp of surprise was emitted from Allen as the man bent down and grabbed his chin, pulling his face closer to Allen's. The man's eyes were trained on his and Allen gulped loudly.

"Um.. I don't think my Master will be coming." He said before Seth's father could say anything.

The blue eyes that are staring him down narrow and Allen feels the grip on his chin tightening."You better hope he comes or else you will be meeting the bottom of the ocean floor, boy." The man says coldly. Allen's eyes widen at the man's words. "K-killing me isn't going to do anything good!" The man chuckles and Allen shudders at the sound of it.

"Yes it will. It will at least sate my anger."

"But then you will be a murderer? What example is that setting for your son." Allen said. When Seth's father's grip tightens even more on his chin he quickly adds a , "Sir."

"You aren't in any place to ask me that." The man says and Allen sighs. Was he really going to end up dead this time or would he manage to find some way to escape?

As Allen's thoughts wandered everyone watched as the man looked at the side of his face. He lifted a hand and touched the star above Allen's eyebrow, causing the boy to jump.

"Where did you get this from kiddo?" He said and smirks slightly as he moves a single finger down the scar. Allen struggles, trying to pull his face away so the man wouldn't be able to touch the scar, but his attempts were futile. Frustration washed over him and he ground his teeth together.

"Stop touching it!" He screamed, his eyes blazing with anger as he glares up at the man.

Seth's father seems shocked for a moment, the expression on his face mirrored some of the one wore by a few finders his surprised expression turns into one of anger and some of Allen's friends wince as the older male pulls back his hand and backhands Allen.

"You shouldn't yell at me. It won't doing anything but get you hurt." He said as he let's go of Allen's chin with enough force to make him fall back. They all see a grimace work it's way onto Allen's face after his head hit the floor, but slowly the expression falls off his face and his eye's look hazy. Slowly his eyes close and everyone knows the force of the blow must have made him pass out.

The man must have noticed too because he shakes his head before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

A few days have passed and Cross still hadn't come. With each day that passed seth's father became angrier and angrier and the man always took it out on Allen, either by yelling at him or actually physically hurting him at times.

Bruises were scattered along his frame but Allen didn't seem to care. Some of the exorcist had been confused on why acted like he was use to the rough treatment, but one of the night's Allen held Tim close and talked to him explained why he acted that way.

He had been laying on the floor on his side and Timcanpy was laying under his chin, nuzzling into the warmth of his neck where a few bruises were.

Allen seemed to notice the concern the golem felt for him and had sighed out. "It's okay Tim, **(1)**Cosimo use to hurt me sometimes when I worked at the circus before I met Mana.." He said softly and everyone watching who knew of Allen's past tensed slightly, expecting the young version of their comrade to become upset.

The look on his face showed them he was upset, but he didn't cry, didn't shed even one tear..

Many days had passed since that night and Allen (along with everyone who watching) was beginning to wonder if Cross left without him. Some hoped he would come back, but it was really starting to seem like he wasn't.

It was a quiet morning and Allen was sitting against the wall with Tim in his lap. He was playing with the golem by grabbing his cheeks and pulling them apart slowly over and over again. Tim seemed agitated by what he was doing, but he didn't try to get away. Maybe because he knew Allen was needing a bit of comfort.

Allen knew Seth's father was angry already because of the shouting he heard, and soon he could hear the man stomping down to the room he was in. When the man entered he looked angrier than ever before, and that surprised Allen.

Before Allen could say anything or even move the man was in front of him and his hands were wrapped around his throat.

Allen's eyes widened and instantly his hands went to the ones around his throat, and he tried to pull them off. "That damn Cross, why hasn't he come!" The man screams, and tightens his grip around Allen's throat, causing the boy to cough and wince.

"I-I told you he wouldn't come" Allen says as he looks up at him.

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say because a second later the man was squeezing his throat even more. He couldn't breath, and he desperately claws at the hands around his throat. His vision wavers, then becomes blurry as he fights to keep consciousness.

Just as he was sure he was going to pass out there was an explosion.

Dust filled the air and Lenalee and Lavi were on the edge of theirs seats, along with many others, as they waited for the dust to clear so they could see what happened.

When the dust disappeared everyone could see Allen sitting back against a large piece of wood. There were numerous little cuts on his face and there was a gash on his forehead. The bandages that were once wrapped around his forehead were torn and hanging over his ears and the fabric crossed over his face, one part of it covering his eye and the rest some parts of his face.

Tim rushes over to the battered and injured boy and nudges his cheek, earning a groan out of the boy. Slowly Allen opens his eyes and looks at Tim. "Are you okay Tim?" He asks softly before he lifts his hand to pull the bandages off of his face. Tim quickly nods and nudges Allen again, trying to tell Allen he needs to get up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I need to get up." Allen says and smiles slightly. Slowly he begins to try an pull himself up to his feet, and after a good while he manages to do so. As he rubs away some of the blood trailing down from the gash on his head he looks around, searching for Seth or his father even.

He spots the young boy laying on the ground a few feet away laying on the ground. It doesn't look like he was injured to badly but Allen still is worried about him and runs over to him as fast as he could. As he reaches the boy's side Seth sits up and rubs at his head.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know." Allen says as he kneels down beside Seth. "But you need to get up, come on."

Allen pulls the boy's arm over his shoulder and helps him stand up. Once Seth is on his feet and pulls away from him and watches the boy, trying to debate whether he was strong enough to stand on his own or not.

As he watches him Seth's eyes slowly move around the ruins of his home, and his eyes widen when he sees his father. He is laying beneath a few large, heavy stones and Seth quickly runs over to him to help him get up.

When they reach Seth's father Allen notices the long gash across his face and begins to wonder if he is okay. The man was never nice to him but he sure didn't want him to die.

Slowly the two lift the rocks off of Seth's father and then they are at his side. At first they thought he was knocked unconscious but after shaking him for a while he opens his eyes and looks up at them.

Relief washes over both of them, Seth more so than Allen.

"Are you okay father?" He asks as he watches his father carefully.

"Yes.. I'm fine Seth. Now help me up." He says softly.

The two of them manage to help his father up, and as Allen is turning to look around and try and find out the cause of the explosion his eye activates. He gasps, along with Seth and his father, as his eyes normal silver orbs turn to two rings of crimson red and the white of his eyes turns black.

"A-allen, wh-"

Seth's question was cut off as the heavy body of a level one akuma hit the ground in front of them before exploding. Allen shields his face with his hands and once the dust clears he lowers his arms and looks up. Different expressions crossed the faces of Seth, Allen, and Seth's father as they saw Cross standing upon a large piece of rock. His innocence is drawn but as he notices Allen he puts it away.

"You idiot, you are too stupid to even escape from those two idiots." Cross says as he shakes his head. Allen growls and he glares at his master as Tim flies over to the red head and lands on his head.

"As punishment I want you to take out the rest of the akuma."

Slowly Allen looks up and he sees numerous akuma in the sky with their weapons all pointed at him and Cross. He had never taken on this many, and he knows that is why this is considered a punishment.

"Allen how are you possibly going to kill those monsters?"

Seth's concerned voice breaks Allen out of his thoughts and he looks back at the worried young boy. Allen smiles, and when he opens his eyes he notices that seth and his father are shocked by the smile he has on his face.

"You'll see." He says before he looks down at his left hand and slips off the glove covering it. As soon as the white fabric is off of his skin he activates his innocence, and he hears Seth gasp as his arm turns into it's large claw-like form.

He wastes no time to jump into the air and begin fighting with the akuma. He manages to destroy two and his heart feels a bit of joy as he watches the trapped souls of the akuma float to the sky before fading.

He felt comforted knowing that the souls of the pitiful akuma were released from their chains when he killed them, it kept him from going mad from the agonizing feeling he felt when he faces these creatures.

He watches as one by one their spirits are released and he saighs as he lands on the ground, and watches the last two akuma explode. Their souls float towards the sky and Allen can hear one of them thanking him.

Slowly Allen deactivates his innocence. He turns to smile at Seth but feels a pain in his back before he falls forward. When he looks behind him after lifting himself off the ground he sees his master staring at him with stern look.

"Stupid boy, you are all dirty now." He mutters before he grabs the back of Allen's shirt.

"You have been missing for a while now, You owe me quite a bit of money boy."

Allen growls and glares at Cross. "That's all you have to say right now?!" He shouts.

Cross stares at him for a moment before he lifts Allen and throws him away from him. As he looks over at the two males who took his idiot apprentice he hears Allen crash into something.

At first the father just stares at Cross with a surprised look but slowly it turns to anger and he stomps over to the red head. "Cross you owe me a lot of money still! Even more now that you destroyed my home! Now hand it over!" He yells.

Cross looks at him with a bored expression and simply turns around and begins walking away.

"If you want your money you are going to have to get it from Allen" He says.

All of the exorcists laugh as they hear Allen screaming at his Master, telling him he hates him and that he needs to pay his own debt. They know Allen was pretty much traumatized by what had happened with cross in the past, but the boy's adventures with his Master were beyond interesting.

* * *

**A/N: well there it is. I'll be starting up the next chappie real soon. :)**

**(1) Cosimo was the clown that Allen thought killed Mana's dog, I don't know if that's the right spelling. I am going off of a scanslation. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is the next chappie, I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to update. But enjoy! **

* * *

Slowly Tim's projection faded, along with the shouts from the young version of Allen as he stumbled back to the inn with his master. Almost everyone's eyes landed upon their comrade and he smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I told you he tried to sell my hair once." He said as Timcanpy attempted to make himself comfortable in Allen's soft hair. Allen sighed and looked up at Tim. "You didn't have to show them all of that though."

"Well I'm glad he did, it made this morning a bit more interesting." Lavi said as he smiled at the white haired boy sitting across from him.

"I have to agree, although I'm sure it wasn't that enjoyable for Allen since he went through all of that." Lenalee chimed in.

Allen sighed and pulled Timcanpy gently down from his atop his head and began playing with his cheeks like he had been doing in the memory. "Well I don't really like remembering stuff like that, but I guess if it entertains you.." He let his voice trail off and sighed once again.

"Tim, you should show us more memories!" Lavi exclaimed happily as he snatched the golden golem form Allen's hands. He held the poor creature tightly in his hands and he smiled widely at him, hoping Tim would give in and provide some sign that he would show them more.

The golem seemed to be irritated by what Lavi was doing because he instantly tried to get away from him. He flapped his wings and pulled this way and that, but his attempts did nothing but make the red head hold him even tighter. After a minute or two the golem was beginning to get angry, and he even resorted to trying to bite the excited Bookman apprentice. "Come on," Lavi whined. "I want to see more of Moyashi's time with Cross!"

Using the nickname created by the Japanese man sitting beside him, made Allen yell and complain about how he and Kanda were stupid since they couldn't even remember his name, but Lavi ignored the heated shots of the younger exorcist as he held the golem as it still struggled to get away.

"Why are you that interested in my time with him anyways, Lavi?" Allen asked once he had finished his fit. " You know that man made my time with him miserable, so why is it amusing to you?" Allen said, a bit of anger hinting in his voice as he pulled Timcanpy out of Lavi's hands.

"Well I don't find your suffering with him amusing," Lavi began as he glanced over at the white haired boy. "But it's just the things that happen are so interesting and entertaining. I mean come on, he just showed us that you got kidnapped. How many people are kidnapped within their life?" Lavi said as he stared at the young boy who was currently glaring at him.

"I'm sure there are lots of people who have been kidnapped before."Allen muttered as he began pulling at his golden companion's cheeks once again, making the little creature even more agitated than when he had been with Lavi.

Lavi sighed and leaned forward until he was able to rest his head on the table."Sure, a lot of people have been kidnapped before." Lavi said. "But I don't think anyone has seen what has happened during the time the person was with their captors." Lavi added as he watched his young comrade.

Allen sighed and just shook his head as he continued to pull on Tim's cheeks. Eventually the little golem got fed up with how Allen was treating him and he quickly bit the young boy's fingers the next time he tried to pull at his cheeks.

"Ow!" Allen exclaimed as he quickly let go of the golem. Tim took the opportunity to get away from Allen by Flying up into the air above him.

"Tim, dammit, that hurt!" Allen complained as he stood up and tried to grab the golem. But his companion flew up into the air until Allen couldn't reach him. Timcanpy watched from above as Allen tried to reach him, but of course wasn't able to. The little creature found it amusing and a small smile made it's way onto his countenance.

That smile quickly disappeared as something grabbed him, and when Tim looked to see who it was he found the most feared exorcist in the order was the one holding him. Yuu Kanda. Tim never liked the man and once he realized it was him who was holding him he began struggling like he did with Lavi. He even managed to bite the exorcist but all that did was make the dark eyed man hold him tighter to the point it was painful.

"Stupid Moyashi. You could have caught him if you really tried." Kanda said as he looked from the golem in his hands to a very agitated Allen Walker.

"Shut up BaKanda and give me Tim." The young exorcist said.

"Che, did you really think I would give the golem over after I caught him?" Kanda said as he glared at Allen. "I have my own reason for grabbing him. Now shut up and sit down." He growled.

Allen didn't sit down for a while, and when he did he just sat and quietly glared at Kanda.

Kanda glared right back at him for a long time before he turned his attention to the golem that was still struggling in his hands. He rolled his eyes, finding the struggling of the creature to be pathetic. Slowly he lifted the thing up to his face and all the exorcist and finders watched quietly as he spoke to the golem, hoping they could hear what he was saying.

None of them even heard a single word of what Kanda was saying, but most found the smirk on his face as he let the golem go after it had nodded terrifying.

"Hope ya enjoy the show baka usagi." Kanda said before sitting back down in his seat.

Everyone did the same as Tim slowly opened his mouth again and another projection formed above him.

At first it just showed Allen sitting in a room on a small piece of furniture with a deck of cards in his hands. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old in this projection, and everyone was curious as to why Tim was showing this specific memory.

A few of the people within the dining hall looked over at Allen, including Lavi and Lenalee, and they saw a confused expression on his face. Obviously he was just as confused about why this particular memory of his was being shown to everyone.

Everyone who had been looking at him glanced back at the projection when the sound of a door slamming against the wall reverberated in the room. The young version of Allen looked up with surprise evident on his face. In the doorway was general Cross, and his arm was slung around a young female with silken blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

The way the two of them stumbled into the room before Cross kicked the door close let everyone know they were both drunk, but that didn't surprise them. What did surprise them was the look of horror on Allen's face as he saw his younger self watch his Master.

"Tim, no, you can't show them this!" He exclaimed as he stood up and quickly tried to grab the golem.

Tim cut off the recording so he could fly away from Allen's hands, but he didn't expect a white strand to wrap around him a few seconds later.

Allen had activated his innocence and used Clown Belt to grab the golem. But to everyone's surprise the strand of glowing white fabric disappeared along with the mask and white garment of his innocence when Kanda grabbed him and pulled him down onto his lap with Allen's hands behind his back.

"Continue the show." The japanese ordered as he held a struggling and cursing Allen.

The reaction from the white haired boy definitely had everyone interested, and so when the golem drifted down and started the projection back up everyone was watching the little bubble of images carefully.

Young Allen watched his master with a look of annoyance and surprise as the red haired men and the woman tried to walk over to the bathroom. Once they made it to the door they leaned against it and their lips collided and a heated kiss began, and Allen grimaced as he watched the two.

"Master.." Allen said as he watched the two.

It seemed to take a while for the man to understand he had called his name, but eventually Cross pulled his lips away form the woman and lazily looked over at Allen. "What?" He asked gruffly before he moved his face to the woman's neck, and Allen watched him suck and kiss her pale flesh.

"Would you mind doing all of that in her room or the bathroom?" He said, revealing the fact that they were staying with the lady that was hanging all over Cross.

His master made a small sound of annoyance and Allen could see him roll his eyes. "Stupid pupil, Can't even handle seein' me touch a woman." He muttered, his voice slurred slightly. Slowly he straightened himself out and then he looked down at the woman. She seemed to read his mind because the next minute the two of them were walking upstairs.

Allen sighed as he watched them walk upstairs and slowly he walked back over to the piece of furniture he had been sitting on before, which everyone slowly realized was a small couch. He took the deck of cards back into his hands and began playing with them, a small smile on his face as he did.

The smile quickly disappeared when loud noises began to fill the room, and Lavi chuckled as he saw the way the younger version of his friend twist his features into a grimace. His brows furrowed in concentration as he started at the cards, and they could hear him mutter "Stupid whore of a master," under his breath.

They could tell he was tying to ignore the sounds as long as he possibly could, but eventually his concentration broke. Lavi laughed again, and he could hear Lenalee giggle as the past version of their friend threw his hands over his ears and shook his head quickly back and forth. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He muttered with annoyance. "Why does he have to do this every night?" Allen whined as he pulled his hands away from his ears.

A sigh left the young boy's lips as he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. "I wonder how many women he has slept with.. I wouldn't doubt that he has slept with other a hundred people though." He said before he opened his eyes. Slowly he looked up at the golem and reached out for him. Timcanpy launched himself into the boy's chest with enough force it made the couch tip and the two fell backwards.

"Gahh, Tim!" Allen shouted from underneath the couch as he struggled to get untangled from the numerous pillows that were stuck under the couch with him. A few laughs echoed within the dinning hall as they watched the boy struggle to get out, and when he finally did make it out a loud moan sounded and made his skin drain of any of the color there was left.

"They're so loud." He groaned as he stood up and slowly flipped the couch back over and began fixing the pillows. As he did more moans began to reach his ears (along with those watching) and his face twisted into a look of disgust.

"They were at it for a while last night, and they were loud then too, but not this loud." He mumbled as he plopped back down on the little couch.

As Lavi heard Allen continue to complain he looked to the present-day Allen and raised a brow when he noticed the dark pink hue to the young boy's cheeks. What was he so embarrassed about?

His question was answered when he looked back at the projection and saw the young Allen crouched down outside the room where all of the noise was coming from. He watched as Allen slowly opened the door and peeked inside, and the young boy's eyes widened and a blush made it's way onto his face that was almost as prominent as the blush the older version of the boy currently had.

He couldn't believe it. Allen was watching his Master have sex!

"Alright Moyashi! I never thought you would do something like that!" Lavi exclaimed happily, and he laughed as he saw his comrade's blush became an even darker shade of red. Allen went to say something back to Lavi but he stopped and just looked away. Curious as to why the boy did that he looked back to the bubble of images and saw Allen's hand slowly making it's way to the front of his trousers. The young boy seemed to notice what he was doing a second later and quickly stopped himself.

He closed the door quickly and ran down the stairs, and when the boy sat down on the couch and exhaled rather deeply Lavi noticed the tent in his pants and burst out laughing again.

"Wow Moyashi, I never thought you would get turned on by watching general cross and some lady get it on." He snickered.

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen shouted, his voice dripping with anger.

Lavi just chuckled and watched Allen in the projection as the young boy laid down on the couch. His cheeks were still a dark pink and he seemed to be angry at himself. Lavi found all of this extremly amusing. The projection continued on, showing how the poor boy was confused and angry at himself. Eventually the boy fell asleep, though that wasn't until after all the sounds from upstairs had died out.

They all thought the recording would stop after the boy fell asleep, especially Allen. Or well, he was hoping it would. But it didn't. It kept going for a while before it went into something like a fast forward mode, only stopping to go back to a normal timing when it was noticeably morning.

Everyone wondered why Tim sped up the projection to stop at the morning, and their curiosity grew when they saw Allen trying to get out of Kanda's hold even more. Everyone's attention was on the young boy as he struggled until a small moan came from the projection. Then all of their eyes were on the young version of the white haired exorcist.

A few people were shocked by the site that greeted them, while others seemed amused.

Allen was still asleep, but his cheeks were red again, and his blush went all the way down his neck and disappeared under his shirt. His face was screwed up into a strange look that was a cross between concentration and pleasure. Another moan left him and his body arched up slightly and stayed that way for a bit before he relaxed against the couch again. His body began to shake a little, and every so often his body would twitch.

More moans began to leave the small boy as he squirmed and his body jerked and twitched every so often. As his body jolted and his hips bucked another form came into the view of Tim's projection. General Cross. He stopped when he noticed what his apprentice was doing, and slowly an eyebrow was raised. The man walked over to Allen right before a loud cry came from the boy, and he shot up on the couch, his eyes wide open.

He was panting and sweat had his white locks clinging to his forehead, he looked confused for a moment and was tense, but once he saw his master he relaxed. Well for a few seconds, since Cross's chuckles broke his relaxed state.

"I never thought I would find you having a wet dream." The man said as he shot a cruel smile his apprentice's way.

"A.. A wet dream?"

Allen sat there quietly for a minute before he groaned and fell backwards, his blush renewed and even darker. He was embarrassed. He couldn't believe his Master saw him experiencing a wet dream of all things.

"It's normal, idiot. So stop acting like that." He said before he grabbed the boy's head and pulled him into a sitting position. He watched the boy for a moment before he began squeezing his head, and Allen let out rather loud complaints.

Cross just laughed and began to tease the young boy in front of him.

The projection slowly faded after everyone saw Cross throw Allen outside because of the reply the boy had given him, and everyone's attention went to the boy who was still on Kanda's lap.

The Japanese had a smug look on his face, while Allen looked completely mortified. "I can't believe you showed them that Timcanpy." He mumbled as he tried to calm himself down, though it wasn't very easy to even try to do that. It was completely quiet for a while before Lavi began laughing. He laughed so much his face turned red, and he completely ignored the murderous looks that were directed towards him by the young boy.

"How did you make Tim show us that, Yu?" The red haired male asked.

"I just told him to show us something embarrassing, and he sure as hell did." Kanda said with a small smirk on his face.

"Dammit Bakanda!" Allen shouted before he managed to pull himself out of the older males hold. As soon as he was up he was sending malicious glances at Kanda and Lavi, and some of the people watching them swore they could see the boy planning out their deaths.

"So I guess Tim is taking request now?" Lenalee said, looking somewhat thoughtful. They all looked at the young girl as she smiled. "Well this will make things interesting! What should we ask Tim to show us next?"

* * *

**Well there is chapter four, I hope you enjoyed. **

**If anybody has anything they would like to happen leave it in the reviews and I might add it in here. Well that's all for now, bye for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

"This isn't fair." Allen mumbled as he jutted is lower lip out, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why isn't it? We barely know anything about you except for what you tell us and our own assumptions. This will let us get to know you a bit." Lavi said.

"It isn't fair because I don't get to see your memories and experiences of the time before you came here!" Allen shouted with irritation.

"Well oh well, Moyashi. Maybe we'll share some time," Lavi said and shot a lop-sided grin his friend's way as he winked at him, before he looked around at everyone.

"Alright, who wants to make a request for Allen's dear, Timcanpy?"

Several people who were still paying attention to the show shouted out request. They ranged from something hilarious, like more of Allen's time with General cross. While others seemed to want to know deeper things about Allen and wanted to see the dark side of his past. One request in particular caught Lavi's attention, and he turned to look at the dark haired girl sitting at his table; Lenalee.

She had suggested that they see Allen's time with Cross, but after the incident with Mana. Many were surprised to hear this, especially Allen, who had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Um... Lenalee... I don't think that would be a good idea. No, it definitely wouldn't be." He said as he looked at the girl with an expression that seemed to say, "Please change your mind, and suggest something else."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Moyashi." Kanda said, and although his tone seemed amused and maybe even a bit curious, there was no readable expression on his face.

"No, it really isn't Kanda; trust me." Allen said, his eyes still on Lenalee, looking even more like he was begging her silently through the expression on his face.

"Allen... Please let us see what it was like for after the incident with Mana." Lenalee said gently as she stared at Allen, her face holding a soft expression.

"I...I..." Allen struggled for words and his face twisted up into a pained expression. Lavi wondered why he didn't want them to see what he was like after what happened, but then he recalled how dearly Allen loved the man. If Timcanpy did end up showing them, it was going to be one angst filled show.

Lavi watched Lenalee take Allen's hands within her own, a sad smile appearing on her face as tears built up within Allen's eyes. The sight the two of them created was so sweet, and even so intimate that Lavi wanted to look away. But he didn't.

Instead he sat and watched as a single tears fell from Allen's grey eyes, leaving a trail of red along his cheek as it slid down his skin.

Everyone was deathly quiet, most surprised by the tears of one of their strongest warriors, while others could understand why Allen's pain showed so easily, as did his weakness.

"Please Allen. Let us see what it was like for you. I feel like I barely know you even though you've been here for almost a year, even though we have gone through so much." Lenalee's thumb brushed against the top of his hand gently, creating a soothing feeling for Allen.

Allen released a long, drawn out sigh before he let his head fall forward a bit, making his bangs hide his face. "Alright, Lenalee." He said in a barely audible tone.

She gave a small smile, and reached out to gently caress the side of Allen's tear streaked face as she lifted it. "Thank you Allen." She said softly as she stared into his eyes, which held a rather somber look.

He simply nodded before he looked over to Timcanpy, who was floating in the air above Kanda, who looked a bit shocked for some reason.

Maybe because of the scene before him, and the kindness Lenalee showed. Lavi wasn't sure why he would be shocked by that of all things though... Or maybe it was because Allen had been crying.

Either way, it didn't really matter since no one was really paying attention to him. Everyone was paying attention to the still, despondent looking Allen, and the gentle, encouraging Lenalee as the boy looked to his master's golem, and his own companion.

"Tim, go ahead and show them my time with Cross after the uh... incident with Mana." He seemed to force out, his voice sounding strained and pained.

Timcanpy nodded at the young exorcist and slowly flew over to him. He must have sensed the boy was upset for he began to nuzzle his body against Allen's cheek, and he nipped playfully at his nose as if trying to cheer him up.

It worked at least a bit, for Allen smiled slowly and patted his golem on the head. He whispered something to it as well, and going off of how his lips moved Lavi guessed he had said thank you to the golem.

"Alright Timcanpy, show them now." He said, and his golden companion wasted no time in following his gentle order.

He floated up above the table and once again his mouth opened as he tilted his body towards the ceiling. A projection flitted out of his mouth and grew in size until the image it showed was able to be seen by everyone.

In it everyone could see the young version of their comrade lying on the bed. His face was free of worry, of pain, and overall looked peaceful. His ivory locks hung over his eyebrows and partially covered his closed lids. It was silent, not one sound able to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere of the boy.

It stayed like that for a while until his face began to screw up in pain and small whimpers began to leave him.

He began to twist and turn beneath the covers, and sweat built up on his forehead. Soon he began to mutter words, and among the words Mana's name appeared often. His tone slowly rose until he went from simply whimpering out incoherent sentences to crying out the name of the only one who had ever been anything close to a father to him.

He thrashed about, tossing the covers off his body as he began to breathe heavily. His chest heaved and he gasped with every breath, making his cries sound a bit strained. Pain was evident on his face, even as he suddenly stopped and lay completely still, looking as if he wasn't even breathing.

Everyone jumped when he suddenly screamed, his voice carrying a tone that was heart breaking to everyone within the room, even the stony hearted samurai. He screamed and screamed, his body convulsing as his hands lifted to his face and he dug his nails into his own flesh.

Lenalee's eyes widened, and the present day Allen looked down to the floor just as the first drop of blood fell from beneath his nails, which were plunged into his skin. Soon the crimson liquid began to roll down his face, and since his eyes were covered it almost seemed like he was weeping blood.

Suddenly, the door to Allen's room flung open and slammed against the wall; though the noise didn't even wake up the tortured looking boy open the bed.

General Cross stood within the doorway only for a second before he was rushing over to his apprentice. He climbed over the boy and grabbed his hands and took his wrists into his grip, pulling them over his head a second later. Allen struggled beneath him, once again gasping for air between the screams that tore their way from his throat.

"Dammit," They heard cross mutter as the boy beneath him jerked and twisted with agony. "I couldn't keep him from hurting himself this time."

He gritted his teeth in frustration, his dark red brows lowering and furrowing. Obviously it bothered him to see he didn't stop his apprentice from hurting himself, but just as everyone within the cafeteria knew, there wasn't much that could have prevented it anyways.

He held Allen down as he writhed beneath him, his voice becoming hoarse and strained the more he screamed out.

This seemed to go on for hours and hours, until finally the screaming stopped and Allen's eyes shot open. His large eyes were bloodshot and held so many emotions in them the expression he held couldn't be made out as anything other than despondency.

Tears filled his grey orbs as he stared up at his master, his body trembling as his chest heaved with his heavy breathing.

"Calm down Allen." Cross said his voice holding a bit of a gentle tone within its usual gruffness.

Allen didn't even seem to notice as he just laid there with a horrified look glazing his distant looking gaze as he stared up at his master, though it didn't seem like he was even looking at him, just simply staring up.

Cross sighed and slowly sat back, still over the boy but no longer leaning over him. He stared at his apprentice for a moment before he backhanded him. Several watching flinched at the loud cracking sound of the slap, but many more breathed a sigh of relief when Allen's eyes began to focus and he took slow, long breaths of air.

"Good boy, calm down, just like that."Cross muttered, his tone once again holding somewhat of a soft tone.

Allen's eyes closed and once Cross seemed to think he was calm enough he moved off of the boy and sat down on the edge of his bed at the end of it. He pulled a cigarette out from the pack that rested in the pocket of his button up shirt. After he placed the end of the cancer stick within his mouth he lit it and inhaled deeply.

"I assume these nightmares of yours are getting worse?" He mumbled around the tube of the cigarette as he glanced over at Allen, who was still trembling as he slowly sat up.

Allen nodded and brushed the sweat off his brow. "Yes, they are."

Cross sighed and was quiet for a moment, once again inhaling.

"What do your dreams involve now? I know before it was just what happened the night he cursed you, but I assume it is different now." He said as he watched his apprentice closely.

Allen nodded, though his master didn't really ask him a question.

"It is different now... I mean, it still starts off with when he cursed me. But when I kill him I just... It's like a different world I go to. Or it feels like it, but I can't see anything. I can only feel Mana's pain, his fear, his anger... And I hear him talking to me, though not in any way I would ever want." He said slowly.

"I see. Well these nightmares may continue all your life Allen. They may never go away, but just like your curse, you will have to learn to deal with them." His tone was firm but not harsh as he watched Allen.

"I know Master, and I'm prepared to deal with them all my life." Allen said as he looked up at cross.

"Good. Now if you want to, go wash up and relax a bit, but then you better get your ass back to bed. We leave early tomorrow morning, remember that." Cross said as he stood up, pulling the cigarette from his mouth as he did and letting out a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Well... I uh, wanted to ask you if you would stay in here with me for once," Allen began, and when he saw the look on his master's face he quickly continued and said," You don't have to, I was just simply wondering if you could."

Cross stared at his apprentice for a moment before he sighed out, raising a hand to brush it along his thick wavy red locks. "Alright, just this once though you idiot." Cross said and slowly walked back over to Allen's bed and sat back down on the edge.

"Thank you." He heard Allen whisper softly before lying down, and he slowly pulled the covers over himself.

Cross simply grunted as a reply and nodded slightly, inhaling once again from his cigarette.

Allen closed his eyes and sighed, finding comfort in having his master close even though he still barely knew him. But in a way he was like a father figure as well... Well a stricter, crazier, more bizarre one. But that was alright.

Slowly Allen fell into unconsciousness, once again meeting the world of dreams. But this time they weren't bad, simply good and a bit sweet.

Cross watched as Allen fell asleep, sighing out as he put out his cigarette before getting up and tossing it out of the window. He could leave Allen now since he was asleep, but something told him to stay, to comfort the boy even in his sleep.

His listened to that urge, and carefully lifted the boy so he could slide into the small bed beside him. He rolled onto his side, resting his back against the wall. He never really liked kids, which was part of the reason why he hadn't wanted to take Allen, but here he was with the damn kid.

He sighed as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around the boy, but grimaced as Allen wrapped his arms around the one cross moved over him.

"Stupid kid is clingy." He muttered, a slight tone of annoyance lacing his words.

He sighed once again and looked over to his golem as it lifted itself off of a piece of furniture and floated over to the young boy, landing on his hair and making a bed out of his soft hair. His golem seemed to have taken a liking to his new apprentice and he sighed.

He watched Tim curl his tail around himself before he closed his eyes. He hoped that whatever voice that urged him to do this was happy, even though it probably had a sick, sick mind.

Slowly Allen's master fell asleep as his apprentice did, and slowly the image faded in the cafeteria of the young boy, and his master, asleep within the same bed. No one ever believed Cross could ever act so... fatherly. And even Allen didn't know he had slept with him that night for he was gone in the morning. But to everyone, it was nice to see the read haired general be sweet for once.


	6. Chapter 6

Shock was still evident on the face of Allen as Tim's projection faded and the golden creature shut his mouth, looking to his companion for any reaction of what he saw, although it was one of his own memories. But despite what some people thought, Timcanpy was smart, even for a mechanical being. So he realized Allen never knew about what Cross did when his younger self had finally fallen asleep. And by the way the younger always talked about his master it was obvious even to him that he would never believe Cross had even a slight parental side to him. But with the way the man acted, it was no surprise he thought that way.

Tim's invisible gaze landed on the young boy he had followed for years now, easily seeing the shock in his eyes, but also something else. Timcanpy couldn't recognize the look in the teen boy's eyes, but he assumed it to be something similar to comfort or happiness, knowing that even though Cross was hard on him he still had a bit of a soft spot for the kid.

If Tim had the ability to chuckle he would as he thought of how his womanizing master had such a negative impression on people. If only they knew him like he did, then they would truly see the goodness in his heart, although it did take a while for even Tim to find that...

Finally seeing some of the surprise disappear from Allen's eyes, Tim happily darted at full speed towards Allen as the boy opened his mouth to speak. Just like an over excited pet he enjoyed the feeling of crashing into his companion, sending him flying backwards and then onto the cold floor. His large teeth were revealed as his face rippled into a large smile as he heard complaints fall from the white haired young male's lips as he settled himself on the boy's chest, watching as Allen pulled his head up.

Silver eyes lifted to look at the golden orb situated on his chest and several laughs and giggles resounded around him, resulting in his slowly pulling up into a smile.

"Ah, Tim, you are just as much of a clown as I am at times." Allen said, whilst lifting his hand to pat the customized golem upon the small stubby horns situated atop his body.

More of Timcanpy's teeth became visible as his already large smile became even bigger, if that was even possible. His jagged teeth made a slight clinking sound as he opened and closed his mouth over and over; seemingly happy from Allen's comment and trying to express it in a way everyone would see.

A small laugh left Allen's parted lips as he sat up, watching the golem lift himself off of his chest as he did. He hovered above Allen as silver eyes, lit with amusement and happiness stayed trained on him as he flapped his slender wings.

"Tim seems pretty happy, Allen~." A cheery voice chimed, sending everyone's eyes darting to the back of the dining hall where the pink haired head chef stood behind the little order window, his elbows propped up on the counter and his chin resting in his hands. "The little thing is adorable, almost as cute as you hun." Jerry added.

A slight hue of pink made its way onto Allen's cheeks as Jerry's words made it to his ears, and embarrassment was evident on his face.

"O-oh, uh, thank you Jerry." Allen stuttered, using a polite tone.

The dark skinned young man shot a smile Allen's way as Lenalee and Miranda – who had just joined them- giggled as Allen smiled sheepishly.

"Well," began Lavi, making all eyes turn on him, "seems like Cross isn't as bad as we thought." He said, pausing briefly before he continued, "Or, well, he can be a nice guy at times, at least."

A sigh left Allen as he pulled himself to his feet, gently taking Tim into his hands and bringing him to his face, smiling slightly as the golem nuzzled his cheek.

"I guess so. I never even knew he did that. When I woke up the next morning he was gone, my uh..." He paused, a slight strain showing in his face only for a brief minute, "self-inflicted injuries were cleaned and bandaged the next morning, which by its self I thought was odd, but he was gone."

"Well, it seems that damned alcoholic actually takes a liking to some people, over than women that is." Kanda said indignantly, his face twisted up into a grimace.

"Well in any case, I'm glad General Cross has that sweet side to him." Lenalee said a small smile on her face as she looked at the three males and the golem who was still nuzzling the white haired boy's cheek.

Many murmurs of, "I agree," or, "It's unbelievable," or something of the like sprang up around them. Allen slowly leaned back against the wall, sighing once again as Tim lifted himself up to Allen's hair, slowly settling himself in the mess of snowy locks.

"Well, is this show really over already?" Lavi asked as he stood up, slowly looking around. "I think not!" He exclaimed whilst thrusting his arm up into the air with over exuberance. He turned to look at the golem atop Allen's head and smiled.

"So! ~ Who wants to make the next request? Kanda already did, as did Lenalee, and technically myself, so who is next?" The red haired male said, his single emerald eye traveling around the room, looking for a person to pick.

"How about," He began, dragging out the word so he would have a few more seconds to decide on who to pick, "you!" Lavi pointed to one of the Finders, one of which who had seemed to like Allen.

"Me?" The Finder said with surprise, his azure eyes holding a small hint of shock.

"Yes you! What would ya like Tim to show us?" He asked.

"Well... As I've been told Allen Walker holds the ability to see an akuma's soul, and I've always wondered how he might have acted the first time he actually got a look at one." The man said slowly.

"Well, Mana would have been the first soul I would-"

"Yes, he was, but I didn't even realize I could see the soul of the akuma until the next time I saw one." Allen said, cutting off Lavi's sentence.

"Well, then Tim does have something he could show us." Lavi said, knowing if Mana had been the first soul Allen had seen that he would have likely refused they see the incident, and he wouldn't blame him if he did, after all the incident was obviously traumatizing.

"Yeah, he does." Allen murmured as his eyes drifted over to Timcanpy, who was hovering in the air a few feet away from him.

"Tim, go ahead and show them the incident." He said, and the Golem moved his body in a way that would be similar to a nod.

In seconds, the golems mouth was open and a projection was accumulating in the air above his opened mouth. In a matter of moments they were seeing the swaying of thick red locks against a long black coat that of which held the markings and emblem of the Black Order. Beside him a blob of white hair bounced with each movement of the body it came from, the young boy doing his best to keep up with his speedy master.

The sound of numerous voices of men and woman filled the air as they walked down the cobblestone street of a small seaside town, on their way to a small inn not too far from the docks. They would be boarding the next ferryboat (**A/N: Don't know if you're supposed to use boat at the end of that or not, but I'm going to just to be safe.**) and then heading over to another small town Cross had visited before, only wanting to go there because one of the saloons there was owned by a gorgeous young woman whom he had started to sleep with a while ago.

People rushed past them as they silently made their way down the street still, woman from the sidelines whispered about the mysterious handsome man and the deformed young boy as they walked. Neither Cross nor Allen paid any mind to their gossiping as they walked, purely focused on their only intention and reason for being in the small town.

Eventually they made it to the small inn and after settling in Cross lit up a cigarette as Allen sat on the floor in front of him. It had only been a few days since he left Mother's place with Allen, so the boy hadn't seen any of the world he would be forced into now that his innocence was no longer in it's dormant state.

"Boy, you should leave for a bit now, gain some money or do something, I don't care what, but I have a pretty little doll comin' over soon." He said, speaking of the young girl who had approached them earlier.

"Alright Master." Allen said, easily complying without even one little fight. He slowly got up and left as he was told, and Tim kept him company as he walked upon the dock.

He sat down on it and stared into the gentle blue water, watching it ripple when he just touched it with the tip of his pinky. Such a small action cause such a large reaction, and it amazed the boy even though it was something that usually wouldn't be found amazing or anything of the like.

He sat there for what seemed like hours and didn't even realize he should be able to go back now until the sky darkened. Slowly he stood up and began walking back to the inn, closing his eyes for a second and yawning as he felt fatigue slowly settle over him.

He stopped when he suddenly heard the breaking of glass a bit away from him, and as he glanced over his shoulder he spotted three men walking in his direction. He was about to turn around and just begin walking back to the inn, but suddenly an aching feeling hit his left eye. A whimper left him as he raised his hand to cover it, and as soon as his flesh darkened his vision out o that eye and odd sensation passed over him. Feeling compelled to look back at the men he took his hand hesitantly off his eye. Instantly he regretted it.

His stomach twisted and his throat grew dry at the sight that met his eyes. Bound souls with twisted and deformed countenances and bodies, resembling that of a skeleton, though in a twisted way floated above the men. The figures bound by dark chains and surrounded by a mass of dark purple color. Though it was just an illusion of the sorts, the darkening mass of color seemed to hold the anguish and anger of the bound souls, that of which were crying from their own helplessness, and despondency.

Somber feelings washed over the young boy and tears were brought to his eyes as he felt himself getting sick from the demented sight. His knees grew week and soon they could no longer hold him. His body dropped to the ground, and he bent over as he began to cough, feeling the need to throw up approaching him quickly.

This caught the attention of the men the souls seemed to come from, and Allen looked to them as he heard them begin to walk and he noticed they were headed in his direction. When they were only a few feet away they stopped, and then Allen watched in horror as their own bodies twisted and rose until a large swelling form broke out of them. It seemed like a mass of weapons, with a face contorted in agony featured upon the front, stripped tendrils attaching it to the body.

Allen was in shock, and so as the things drew closer he was unable to move. Just as the large canons stemming out from their bodies pointed at him the one to the left suddenly exploded, and then the middle one did as well. Allen turned behind him as he heard footsteps and there stood Cross, his equipment-type anit-akuma weapon drawn and pointed at the last mass.

Before he even fired a bullet though the thing released a large missile-like thing and it struck Allen quickly. His mouth parted in surprise at the sensation that filled him for a brief moment before fatigue began to set in. Wearily he watched as Cross destroyed the last creature that sprang from the three men's body, and he quickly turned and walked over to Allen.

"Stupid boy, you need to be more careful. Those are the akuma I have told you of." He said as he knelt down beside Allen. "They.. They are?" Allen asked tiredly as his body began to feel heavy, but he fought the wave of weariness that rushed into him, sensing that it would be a bad idea to go to sleep.

"Yes, now because of your mistake you are going to die if you do not cleanse yourself of the poison from their bullets." Cross said.

"W-what?" Allen exclaimed as he looked to Cross with wide eyes.

"Cleanse yourself, now you idiot!" Cross shouted harshly, making Allen flinch.

"I don't know how!" Allen shouted back, tears of frustration and fear springing to the corners of his eyes.

"Yes you do. Follow the impulse that should come naturally." He said as he pulled a cigarette out from his coat. "If you can't figure it out then you will die. I'm not going to help you. Consider this your first test." He said.

Allen sighed and tried to calm down so he could focus. Obviously it wouldn't take long for the poison to kill him so he needed to hurry up and take care of it. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to ignore the way he could feel his chest constrict a bit and his heart's beating falter for a minute as the affects of the poison began to settle in. Luckily, he did feel an odd urge he believed was what Cross was talking about and quickly followed it, lifting his hand that glowed green with his Innocence and placing it on his chest above his heart. When his palm touched his chest a weird force pulsed through him, making his body jerk but the dark stars that began to appear on his skin disappeared slowly.

"Good. You passed this test." Cross said as Allen let his hand drop to the ground.

"Master… How can you stand seeing those.. thouse bound beings? It's terrifying."

"Bound beings? Well although they are bound to the Earl's will I don't find them terrifying, just the power they hold and how they were created." Cross mumbled.

"But don't those feelings of anguish that emanate from them bother you even a little?" Allen asked.

Cross's thick red brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about boy?"

"Soon after I first saw those men I saw these bound...bound forms rising from them. They were crying, and I could sense their pain." Allen murmured.

"Ah, I see.." Cross mumbled after a moment or two of silence. "This must be a result of that curse your adoptive father placed on you. I did notice your eye was strange looking when I saw you watching them, but I thought I may have been seeing things, especially since it is gone now." Cross said.

He sighed out and slowly shook his head as he stood up. "We will have to pay attention this eye of yours more now." He said as he looked down at his apprentice.

When Allen simply nodded and stared up at him Cross grunted slightly in irritation before grabbing the back of the boy's coat. He pulled him to his feet and began to pull him back to the inn, yelling at him now about being less stupid, which just maybe was Cross's way of telling the boy to be careful.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, it's be a good while before I actually left a little author's note but I am going to now. (Not that you guys probably want to read them though, lol) But here is the next chapter, inspired by a request from **_**SuperMangas92.**_** Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S: Replies to reviews at the end of the chapter. I like responding to people, but I think it would be easier for me to just do it this way, so if you left a review for chapter six, there will be a reply for you!**

"Him, well I guess your first time seeing a demon was pretty rough, neh?" Lavi said, as yet another memory of their snowy haired comrade faded, and his golden golem drifted over to the young boy's shoulder.

Allen sighed, patting Tim on the head as the golem nuzzled his cheek. "Yeah, it was pretty rough. But I guess it was expected either way." He said as he looked at his red headed friend.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lavi said, going silent after for only a moment before he busted with excitement and enthusiasm. "Alright, so what should we see next?" He asked, once again looking all around the cafeteria whilst listening to the suggestions. Once again, it ranged from times with Cross to some of Allen's past that didn't hold quite a humorous quality. The red head liked getting to know his comrade more by his past, but he needed something he could laugh at again, and none of the suggestions were doing it for him.

"Hmm, what about you?" He asked, gesturing to a female exorcist who dared to even sit next to Kanda. He had never seen her before, and so when the young girl looked up his eyes grew wide and he exclaimed his signature, "Strike!"

Several people in the cafeteria rolled their eyes, including the young girl. She seemed annoyed by Lavi's sudden exclamation, as did many others within the room. Possibly because not only did his high pitched voice irk some of the others, or disturb those who were trying to enjoy their breakfast meal, but because some were tired or just simply annoyed by the excited fit he always had whenever he saw a pretty woman.

"She's totally my type!" Lavi mumbled excitedly to Allen as he grabbed the young boy's arm and shook it slightly with excitement.

"Well too bad, you aren't my type Lavi." The girl said, looking away from Lavi to glance down at her food, which she poked at with her silverware. She was as uninterested in Lavi as Kanda was in the safety of the finders, Allen thought.

Lavi's face instintely fell, and Lenalee giggled at the look that twisted his features at what the girl had said.

"Baka usagi," Kanda muttered, shaking his head with a look of annoyance on his face, obviously irritated by his red haired comrade.

"So," The young girl began, looking up from her food to glance at Lavi. "Lavi, You wanted me to pick something that Timcanpy could show us, eh?" Her face twisted into a mischievous smirk. "Alright, like Kanda, I would like to see something embarrassing." She said and chuckled.

"No," Allen said, causing everyone to look at him as he shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no."

"No more embarrassing memories." He said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Lavi, who still held onto his arm.

"Aw, Allen, come on." Lavi whined, pushing out his lower lip as he pouted and slowly he let go of Allen's arm.

"No, no more embarrassing memories. It's horrible." Allen said, his voice holding a tone of both annoyance and a whining quality.

"Horrible for you only though." The young girl commented, and snickered. "For the rest of us it's amusing, and great." She said.

Allen sighed and shook his head, not noticing that Tim was beginning to lift himself off of his shoulder. The golem flew to his spot above the table and opened his mouth, letting a memory begin to form above him in the little bubble it always did, and it was sure to be one that would surely be embarrassing for Allen.

When the sound of a younger version of Allen interrupted the silence of the room, Allen looked up to Timcanpy with his eyes going wide. He recognized what Tim was showing them almost immediately, and he wasted no time in standing up and snatching his companion from the air.

"I said no!" He said with his voice raised by the irritation he felt.

"Well Tim obviously doesn't mind showing us." Lavi said as he watched his comrade, hoping the boy would let the golem go eventually so they could enjoy the show Tim had tried to provide.

"Well I'm not going to let him show you, not until at least one of you share an embarrassing incident." Allen said, but then, before anyone could even try to share an experience, he grabbed a bit of his breakfast and gave it to Tim.

He whispered to his companion as the golem consumed what he gave him quickly, and Allen smirked as he sat back. Tim would always give into him if he gave him some of Jerry's delicious food and sweets, and he knew it, as did some of his friends. So, when they saw what he was doing they knew Lavi wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"There, he'll show you something but it won't be embarrassing." Allen said and smiled smugly.

Lavi, along with the girl who had requested an embarrassing incident, huffed. Obviously they were looking forward to seeing something that would make their comrade squirm with discomfort, and turn a deep red from embarrassment. But it seemed that now, it wasn't going to happen.

As soon as Timcanpy was finished eating what Allen had given him, he drifted back to his usual spot and opened his mouth, once again starting the show of memories for those around him.

The first thing they all saw was Cross, who sat against the headboard of a bed that was in his and Allen's hotel room. He had a glass filled with wine in his hand, sipping idly from it as he and Tim heard Allen complaining from within the little kitchenette across from the room.

A small smirk was on the man's face, half covered by the long locks of red hair that hung in front of his face. He seemed amused, for whatever reason, but everyone was sure they would know eventually. They were right, and soon discovered that his amusement came from something Allen was doing, when he chuckled as Allen released a squeal from the other room.

"Seems Roseanne does not like Allen very much." Cross said as he glanced over at Tim. His golem revealed his jagged teeth as he smiled, and he flew over to his master and perched himself on the top of his lopsided hat. Krory, who had just come into the room, seemed to be surprise to hear the name of the flower that Cross had given him, and that had led him to the life he lived now. He sat down beside Lavi, and he began to watch with them, becoming curious about how Allen acted with the carnivorous flower.

"Allen! " Cross suddenly shouted, startling a few people. "Make sure you give Roseanne enough food, or she will be having your fingers later for dinner." He yelled, making sure his apprentice could hear him over the sounds the plant made in the other room.

"Humph.. It's not like she's not going to bite my fingers off anyways." Allen called by, sounding exasperated as he tried to water the plant and feed it, but the damned thing kept trying to bite him.

Timcanpy looked to his master before he flew away from him and went into the kitchenette, revealing Allen as he cried out. He sat on the floor, tears in his eyes as he grimaced at the pain the flower caused when it bit him.

"Oww, that hurt.. Dammit, stupid flower." Allen muttered, feeling irritated. It was Cross's flower, why should he have to take care of the stupid thing while his master relaxed in the other room? The answer? Because Cross was a lazy, drunk bastard, and since Allen was his apprentice he had to listen to him. That was it, sadly.

Allen sighed and slowly stood up, looking over at Timcanpy as the customized, mechanical creature flew over to him and nuzzled his cheek. He sighed and raised his hand to pat the golden orb with wings, smiling slightly as he turned to look at him.

"You're always cheering me up Tim." He mumbled in a soft, gentle tone.

He sighed once again and stood up, making sure the fingers he latched onto the edge of one of the counters were not close enough to the flower for it to bite him once again.

Once he was on his feet again he glanced over to the flower that still sat on the counter, making odd growling sounds as it twisted and unfurled it's beautifully decorated petals.

"Well, let's get this over with." Allen said before he began to try and feed the plant again.

For a while it went well, but soon the plant was starting to nip at him again. And the more it nipped at him, the more annoyed Allen came. And the more annoyed Allen became the more it tried to bite him.

Eventually the flower managed to latch it's teeth onto Allen's finger, and the young boy yelled at the flower to let his finger go as he pushed on the vase the plant reside in, and tried to pull his finger from the creature's mouth.

Tim even tried to help Allen, and began to hit the plant with his tail and wings, and nip at the stem of it. Roseanne certainly did not like that, and she released her hold on Allen's finger so she could turn and bite Timcanpy.

She managed to grab the golem between her teeth, and in seconds she was trying to actually swallow Allen's companion!

Allen's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Tim's tail, which hung out of Roseanne's mouth.

"Dammit, let go you stupid plant." Allen shouted, pulled with all his might on the poor golem's tail.

Tim squirmed inside the plant's mouth, trying to free himself from her tightly closed mouth. But no matter how much Allen pulled or Tim struggled the little golem couldn't get away. Finally after some time Tim got the idea to just force her mouth to open and in seconds he was growing from the size of a baseball to the size of a watermelon.

Roseanne couldn't keep her mouth close as he continued to grow, and she reluctantly released the golden creature. Tim shot out of her mouth, and both him and Allen went flying into the opposite wall from the force of Tim's release.

"Ouch.." Allen muttered and touched the back of his head as he stood up, and he looked at Tim.

The golem seemed angry, with his teeth revealed and the tips of his mouth upturned. Before Allen could even assume what he might do, the golem shot forward and grabbed Roseanne by the stem, lifting the plant and flying away with her.

"E-ehh! Timcanpy! No!" Allen shouted as he ran after the golem and plant, but Tim made sure he couldn't reach him. Around the hotel room they ran, sending the whole dining hall into fits of laughter as they watched Allen shout at the devious golem, which carried a writhing carnivorous plant.

Eventually Tim flew to one of the windows, flying right outside with plant and out of sight. Allen turned to Cross with wide eyes. "What should we do?"

"We?" Cross laughed. "Don't you mean just you?"

"No!" Allen exclaimed, looking irritated. "You have to help me stop Tim!"

"I don't have to do anything." Cross said.

"But if you do not get Roseanne back then you can sleep out in the hallway." Cross added.

Allen just looked at him and blinked, staying silent for a long while before he groaned and ran out of the room. Cross laughed and shook his head as he glanced out the window, watching as his apprentice ran down the cobblestone road.

"Stupid boy." He said as he poured himself another glass of wine.

**A/N #2: Okay, before I start these replies to reviews I have one wee little thing to say. I've posted a little prologue for a story I was planning out, and I would love it if some of you checked it out and told me what you think since I am still deciding about whether I should continue it from there. Yeah, shameless advertizing here, but well, I'd really like to see what people think since it is one of my serious works I suppose. If you wanna check it out it'as titled: Preview: Prologue to a Work in Progress. Anyways… Onto the replies. **

_**Booklover2526: **_**Thank you, glad you liked it. And I know! It would have, the poor thing. **

_**Supermangas92: **_** I'm so glad you consider this a good story, and your review really made my day when I read it. Thank you so much. And this chapter is for your request, hope it pleased you. (:] )**

_**Yootjje**_**: Hopefully this was a good request like you wanted, let me know if ya liked it! **

_**MidoriHikari00: **_** Love seeing that you enjoyed it, Thanks for the review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here I am again. Haha, I didn't think I would be updating so quickly but the reviews left for the previous chapter had me happy and in a writing mood, so here my dear readers, is another chapter. Remember to check the bottom author's note if you left a review!**

As the memory faded a sudden and loud sob caught the attention of everyone by startling them, making them all jump. All eyes turned to Krory as the vampire exorcist cried in an over exaggerated manner, wiping at his eyes and nose as liquids ran from both.

"Umm... Kuro-chan, why are you crying?" Lavi asked hesitantly as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the baron.

"That dear plant of my grandfather's... it is such a shame that when it bit me it withered and died; such a shame!" The elder male sobbed, resulting in a few eye rolls from those around him, while it forced a sigh from others.

"Krory don't cry," Lenalee said in her usual gentle tone, trying to get her comrade to calm down.

"If she hadn't bitten you, you wouldn't be here, Krory." Allen said, hoping to comfort his friend and get him to stop sobbing, although it was providing a distraction from Tim's projections, thus distracting anyone from asking for another embarrassing memory.

"That's right Kuro-chan," Lavi began, sounding as cheerful as always. "So cheer-"

"Baka, crying over such pointless things." Kanda snarled, cutting Lavi off. His voice held irritation, and his eyes showed it even more as did the expression his face had twisted into. But, it was the usual expression of the irritable swords-man. It was nothing new to those around him, especially Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory, who still referred to him as Soba-man (Much to Allen and Lavi's humor, might I add).

"Kanda, don't be rude, you know Krory is a bit... sensitive at times." Allen said as he glanced over at the hot-headed samurai, his own voice holding a hint of agitation now. He always hated how Kanda treated others; it was one of the reasons why he always went head to head with the long-haired warrior.

"Well he should learn to not weep over something of little importance. It was a flower, although his grandfather's, he shouldn't cry over it." Kanda said indignantly, looking over at Allen with an impassive expression.

Allen shook his head as Krory continued to sob. "Leave Krory alone Kanda, you wouldn't understand his reasons anyways." He said and looked back to Lenalee and Lavi, who were still trying to calm down the parasitic-innocence holder.

"Krory, please calm down." Lavi said as he looked over at Allen, speaking to his comrade with his eyes, telling him, 'Please help!'

Allen sighed and just nodded, answering Lavi's unvoiced question as he sauntered over to the dark haired exorcist.

"Krory, please calm down. You should happy that the plant bit you, even though it resulted in Roseanne dying." Allen said, adding silently in his head that after all the trouble that plant had caused, not only for him but even Timcanpy – what with the damned plant trying to eat the modified golem every chance it got after the incident Timcanpy had showed them - it deserved its way out of life.

Krory sniffled, looking at Allen with a saddened look and big eyes. Allen almost chuckled, thinking that Krory almost resembled a small child after crying over something silly or small, like losing a toy or not being able to do something.

Apparently, Lenalee and Lavi most have seen the same thing or something of the like, for the young girl released a quiet giggle, and Lavi snickered as he grinned.

"Aw, Kuro-chan, you are like a small child!" Lavi exclaimed, voicing Allen's thoughts on the way the older male looked at that very moment as he sat there with wide eyes that were filled with tears, and a tear streaked face.

"A child?" Krory commented, seeming a bit surprised at what he had been compared to. Some might have possibly found that comment insulting – like Kanda – but the baron was simply curious as to why he was being compared to a child.

Before the baron could ask anything about it though, Lavi slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling the sniffling man towards him as he smiled widely at him.

"Kuro-chan here should get to pick the next memory since the one you chose made him upset." Lavi said, smirking over at Allen as he glanced over at him. The look in Lavi's eyes told Allen everything. He was planning on using Krory to see another embarrassing memory!

"U-uh, yes! Krory should choose the next memory." Allen said, agreeing with devious red head.

Lavi smiled in assumed victory and tried to say something, but Allen cut him off before he could.

"But Krory alone should be the one to decide. After all, Lavi, for example, already picked a memory technically so it wouldn't be fair if he influenced your choice." Allen added quickly.

Krory nodded in agreement, and Lavi's face fell.

"You're right Allen." Krory uttered, and Lavi made an annoyed face. He would not be outsmarted that easily.

Lavi went to speak once again, but in seconds and before Lavi could even say one word, Allen was there. He placed his hand over Lavi's mouth as he put his arm around his shoulder, pulling his friend close as he plastered a superficial smile on to his face.

"Well Krory, what do you want Tim to show us?" Allen said happily as he tried to keep his hand over the mouth of a struggling Lavi. He was doing everything he could to get out of Allen's hold, but it wasn't working.

"Well... I suppose just some more of your time with Cross... "Krory said, sounding almost thoughtful as he looked from Lavi to Allen, and then back to the struggling boy.

A sour expression passed over Allen's face before he sighed and looked to Tim.

"Tim! You can show another memory now, any that has to do with Cross." Allen called over to his companion. The golem opened his mouth, once again starting the show of memories as Lavi complained and shouted at him to stop, having finally gotten Allen's hand off of his mouth.

Tim ignored Lavi and continued the show, attracting the attention of everyone else within the room for the umpteenth time that morning.

In the bubble was the younger version of Allen once again, laying beneath the covers with a small washcloth folded up and placed on his forehead. His cheeks were a slight tint of pink, not from embarrassment or lust, but from his body's heat.

Lavi and Allen sat at the table and watched as the image seemed to move closer to Allen, focusing on his flushed face.

Allen sighed and spoke, explaining what the reason was for his position, "I was sick, really sick. Master's lover of that time was a nurse and she took care of me, at least most of the time." He said as he watched.

As if to prove his point, a young female dressed in an expensive looking gown walked in and sauntered over to Allen with Cross following behind her. Allen was coughing as he sat up, catching the washcloth as it fell from his head and he handed it to the woman once she was by his side.

"I really don't need to rest." Allen said and looked up at the beautiful woman.

"Oh honey, you don't need to pretend to be fine." She said as she gently brushed Allen's white locks out of his face.

Cross grunted and leaned against the wall, pulling a small pack of cigarettes from the pocket attached to his uniform. After grabbing a cigarette from the pack, Cross brought the long cancer stick to his lips and lit it, inhaling as Tim snuck over to him and snatched the cigarette from his pocket.

As he pulled the cigarette from his lips and exhaled he noticed Tim had his pack of cigarettes and yelled at the golem to drop it, almost as if Tim was a dog.

Tim disobeyed his master and closed his mouth around the pack, in seconds consuming the whole thing.

"Dammit, Tim." Cross growled, looking irritated, especially when Allen began to laugh.

"What? You find that funny?" Cross asked and turned to look at Allen as the woman sat down beside him.

"Yes, I do Master." Allen said with a cocky tone, smirking at his master before he was sent into a fit of coughs.

"Well if you find that funny I'm sure you'll find sleeping on the street tonight hilarious." Cross muttered.

"Marian!" The woman exclaimed as she stood up. "Don't threaten Allen with that." She said.

Cross grunted in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he inhaled on his cigarette again.

She shook her head, making a 'tsk' sound as she looked at Allen.

"Dear, why don't you take a nice relaxing bath while I change your sheets and get you a pair of clean clothes?" She said softly and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Alright, thank you Elizabeth." Allen said as he slid off the bed and then walked to the bathroom.

Elizabeth watched as Allen walked to the little bathroom before she turned and looked at Cross. She shook her head and made a sound of disapproval as she walked over to him, and she smacked him in the back of his head, sending the whole dining hall into fits of laughter, snickers, and giggles.

"You be nice to that boy, he is a sweet good kid and he deserves to be treated well." She said as Cross rubbed the back of his head, looking annoyed.

"I treat him like he should be treated. Plus, the rough treatment will be good for him in the long run, trust me." He said as he dropped his hand and looked at her.

She sighed and just shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Cross's neck and played with the locks at the nape of his neck. "Be nice to him for me honey, alright?" She said as she looked up at him, smiling slightly.

"Ew, no, we are not going to watch those two get all mushy." The present day Allen said as he shook his head, and Lavi made exaggerated gagging noises.

"I think it's kind of nice seeing Cross being so sweet with a woman." Lenalee said.

Everyone just looked at her with expression ranging from horror, confusion, and disbelief.

"Well, uh…" Lenalee started to stuttered, becoming embaressed by what she had said.

"Tim, just end that memory ther-"Allen paused, watching as Elizabeth walked away from Cross and his Master sat on the bed.

"Uhh, Tim, you can stop it there." Allen said.

"Why?" Lavi said, catching the bit of nervousness in Allen's expression and tone.

"Because no one wants to see Cross getting friendly with Elizabeth." Allen said as he glanced over Lavi, glaring at him slightly.

"The lady left, so Tim can show us the rest." Lavi said and smiled, hearing some of the other people in the room making sounds of agreement.

Allen sighed. "Fine... Keep the memory rolling Tim." He said.

Tim just nodded slightly, and every one turned to watch the rest of the memory.

For a while nothing happened, but eventually the woman was calling for Cross. Tim followed his master out of the room as he went down the stairs and stopped in front of Elizabeth.

"I have to go, can you take these up to Allen?" She said, holding out a pair of folded clothes.

"Sure, I suppose." Cross said.

"Thank you Marian." She said and kissed his cheek before giving him the clothes, then rushing over to the door and grabbing her coat from the rack beside the door. "I'll be back later Dear." She said before she left.

Cross sighed and slowly walked upstairs. He walked into the room Allen had been using and sauntered over to the bathroom, knocking a few times before he opened the door.

"Allen," He said, pushing his hand through the opening he had made with the clothes in his hand.

No answer.

"Allen!" Cross said loudly in an irritated tone.

Nothing once again.

Cross made a sound of irritation, growling slightly in anger before he pushed open the door. He looked over to the tub and saw that Allen had fallen asleep in the warm water. Normally, Cross would have left. But when he saw his apprentice sinking farther into the tub, he sighed and walked over to the tub and pulled him up by his shoulder. He didn't want the kid to end up drowning.

The rough grab to his arm made Allen wake up, and once he noticed his Master was the one in the bathroom his eyes widened and he quickly covered himself. "Master!"

"What? Are you that embarrassed to let your naked body be seen?" Cross teased as he turned around and placed the clothes on one of the bathroom counters.

"N-no!" Allen exclaimed, leaning against the side of the tub. "But you're a man, and my teacher at that." He said.

Cross rolled his eyes and turned around. "Get out of the tub. You were falling asleep in it already, so I'm not letting you stay in there any longer." Cross said.

"Uh alright." Allen said and began to get out of the tub.

"Not now you idiot!" Cross exclaimed, making Allen jump and fall back into the tub with a yelp.

Beside the present day Allen, Lavi was cracking up as he watched the younger version of his comrade poke his head up from the now bubbly water.

Cross shook his head. "First you are embarrassed because I'm in the room and can see you naked, but then when I tell you to get out you don't hesitate to just get out now instead of waiting until I leave." He muttered.

Allen sighed and pouted briefly. "Just go Master." He said with irritation.

"Alright, fine with me." Cross said, but instead of leaving right away he walked over to the tub and dunked Allen in a playful manner. He smirked and chuckled as he walked to the door, hearing Allen complaining and muttering insults.

He sure loved messing with the boy.

**A/N #2: Okay, here are the replied to the reviews. Also, thank you to everyone who has followed or favorite this story, you all don't know how happy it makes me to see people enjoying this story. Anyways, here we go..**

_**whovian212: Sure thing, I plan on doing that hehe. **_

_**KetakoshkaCastlionia:**_** Of course, and thank you for even reading and especially for reviewing! **

_**SilverWolf442: **_** It's great hearing I have Cross in character since I struggle at times with him, I'm always worrying about whether I'm making everyone in character. Thank you, once again, really. **

_**Supermangas92: **_** Masterpiece? Oh wow, thank you! It's great hearing that you think it is even the least bit good, yet alone a masterpiece! I'm so glad you enjoyed it too, I love pleasing my readers. (*smile*) It's also nice to see you checked out the prologue, and I'm glad you think it's interesting and that you like the girl. Also, just like in my reply to Silverwolf, I'm glad you like how cross is being portrayed, thank you once again, and I hope you liked this chappie. **

**Guest: Well, this little bit here is inspired by your one suggestion, and I may use the other. Thank you for the suggestion.**

_**Yootjje: **_**Yay! So glad you enjoyed it. And hmm, that would be fun. I'll have to think of something for that and have it in a chappie for ya!**

_**MidoriHikari00: Alright, I can do that. I will have a chappie with Mana and Allen at some point I promise!**_

_**Rinny-Senpai 32: **_** Hmm, I don't know. But thank you for reviewing, and I'm so glad you are enjoying this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, once again I find myself posting early. And yet again it is because of the inspiration you all give me. Thank guys, really! But, anyways, onto the story. P.S, this was inspired by **_**Yootjje**_**'s review/request/suggestion.**

Cross's smile was the last thing everyone saw before the memory stopped and then dissolved, slowly retracting back into Tim's opened mouth. A few people were still laughing at Allen's comments from the bathtub, while others were patiently waiting for Lavi to jump up and exclaim there had to be another memory shown. But the red haired boy was too busy laughing at Allen.

"What the hell is so funny?" Allen muttered, seeming irritated by the consistent snickers being released from Lavi.

"You were just so shy Allen. ~" Lavi chimed, with his big signature grin plastered onto his amused face.

"Well, what did you think I would be?" Allen snapped, his cheeks gaining a slight hue of pink from his embarrassment. "How would you act if Bookman came in while you were having a bath, or were doing something that would leave you bare, and he saw you?"

"Hmm." Lavi thought on it for a moment or two before he was laughing again. "Honestly, I probably wouldn't mind too much. I'm not afraid of how I look Allen, and if Bookman would want to stare I wouldn't care." He started laughing again, but then paused. "Hey, that rhymed." He said happily and then chuckled.

Lenalee giggled at Lavi's happiness, finding his laughter amusing. Actually, everyone's laughter and smiles were refreshing to the young girl. After all they had gone through recently, she was happier than ever to see every one of her friends in the order enjoying themselves, and all just because of Tim and Allen and their amusing past together.

She looked over at said boy, and smiled, seeing him turn a darker shade of red from both frustration and embarrassment as Tim landed on his shoulder. He went unnoticed by Allen though.

"I'm not embarrassed of how I look. But I don't want everyone seeing me naked either." Allen retorted as he looked at Lavi with an expression that was a mix between anger and a scowl. But Lavi just kept laughing, barely paying any attention to what Allen had said. Or even that the young boy was starting to approach him, contemplating on strangling the usagi for all the smart remarks he had made throughout the morning (And we all know that was a lot of remarks, this is Lavi were talking about after all).

But before Allen could reach the laughing teen, Lenalee caught him by the wrist, stopping his walk over to Lavi that had murderous intentions.

"Allen." She said, with a warning but soft tone.

Like a child, Allen pouted, but only for a brief moment before he was sighing. If Lenalee had caught him in what he was planning, there was no way of going through with it. Well, not without getting his ass kicked after, he was sure. And he was currently not up to that. Especially since he knew Lavi would end up laughing at him even more because of that.

He sat back down onto his seat, and to satiate his need to kill the usagi, he began to imagine strangling him, or at least hanging the damned teen from his imaginary rabbit ears. A dark chuckle came from him, and several people looked his way, all realizing that Black Allen had appeared.

Lavi heard the chuckle, and once his eyes landed on Allen he let out an odd screech. "Oh god, it's Black Allen!" Lavi then proceeded to jump up into the air about three to four feet – or so it seemed - before he ran over to Kanda and wrapped his arms around the samurai, pinning the dark haired man's arms at his side.

Instantly, Kanda was spitting out insults and trying to grab Mugen from his side so he could slice Lavi in two. Allen laughed, finding the sight in front of him amusing, to say the least.

"Get off of me, baka usagi!" Kanda snarled whilst pushing his arms out to try and break Lavi's hold since grabbing his sword was certainly not working.

"No~ Yuu-chan, Black Allen will reappear any second!" He shouted, tightening his hold even more around the temperamental samurai.

This served to annoy Kanda even more, and after struggling for only a moment longer, he broke free of Lavi's constricting hold. In seconds Lavi found himself shoved against the wall, with the pointed end of Mugen at his throat.

"I could decapitate you right now usagi." Kanda said, digging the tip of the katana into Lavi's neck a bit. "So, you make your choice. Either you stop calling me by that name and don't touch me anymore, or I can kill you right here and now." He said, his voice completely serious and his eyes holding a menacing glint.

Lavi gulped and he began to stutter out incoherent sentences.

Luckily, Lenalee came to his rescue. She walked over to Kanda and grabbed him by the ear, and just like an annoyed house wife she began to pull him away from Lavi whilst she scolded him. But Kanda was having none of that.

He quickly pulled himself out of Lenalee's hold, and as he sat back down and leaned against the wall with a disgruntled look twisting his sharp features. That sent both Lavi and Allen into a fit of laughter, much to Kanda's annoyance.

"Shut up you too!" He snapped as he glared over at them with his dark navy eyes.

They ignored him, clutching their stomachs as they laughed even more. Several joined them in their laughter, including Krory and even Miranda.

Finally, after laughing for what seemed like hours, Lavi stood up and looked around. "Okay, what should we have Tim show us now?" He asked.

Once again, people were giving out suggestions, but Lavi was curious now if there was anything embarrassing for both Kanda AND Allen. A plan began to form in his head as Allen and Kanda began to argue over something, and he went over to Lenalee and whispered into her ear.

A shared devious grin passed both faces, and everyone in the dining hall noticed, except Kanda and Allen that is. Before either of them knew it, Kanda and Allen were both being shoved into the kitchen by Lavi and Lenalee. They heard Jerry laughing as they were pushed into a closet full of cleaning supplies within the kitchen and before they could even try to get out it was being locked.

"Hey!" Allen shouted as he banged on the door.

"You better open this door now!" Kanda yelled, sounding angrier than ever.

Despite the malice in Kanda's tone, and the irritation in Allen's, Lenalee and Lavi just giggled before they rushed back out into the dining room.

"Alright, now that those two are contained we can see if Tim has any little embarrassing memories of them. " Lavi said excitedly, and Lenalee giggled at his side.

From the kitchen they could hear Kanda and Allen begin to yell louder, and both instantly knew there was something they were hiding. Lenalee beckoned Timcanpy over, and the little golem wasted no time in flying over to her, landing happily upon her head.

"We'll break down the door!" Allen and Kanda both shouted, stopping Lavi and Lenalee from continuing.

"You will do no such thing." Jerry exclaimed before anyone else could even say one word. "You boys will stay there, and if you break the door down to get out I will make you clean the dining hall and kitchen, together, for the rest of the week."

Everyone laughed, while Allen and Kanda groaned, pushing at each other to try and put as much distance as possible between themselves.

"Thanks Jerry." Lenalee said, and smiled when the pink haired chef winked at her.

"Anytime Dear." He said.

"Okay Tim, show us whatever they are trying to keep hidden." Lavi and Lenalee said simultaneously.

The golem let out a small huff, obviously comfortable being on Lenalee's head, but he still lifted himself off of her and opened his mouth, starting the show once again.

The picture that formed above him showed Allen within the previous Dark Order's kitchen. He, much to everyone's amusement, was wearing the hat you would normally see a chef wearing atop his mess of ivory locks. There were specks of some sort of substance stuck to his cheek, and even some in his hair.

He was mixing something in a bowl, and judging by the different products laying on the counter next to him, it seemed like he was making a cake. Sadly, the kitchen was mess from his assumed cake-making. Spots of flour, and other substances were scattered about the floor, making the white floor almost looked like checkerboard of colors.

Tim hovered above Allen, watching as he mixed the dough within the bowl until he stopped when a deep, annoyed voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing, Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, Bakanda." Allen retorted before he turned to look over at the older exorcist. Kanda wasn't wearing his usual attire, but instead just a pair of loose pants that he seemed to use for when he slept, and a muscle shirt. "And isn't it obvious?" Allen added.

Kanda gave no answer, and Allen sighed out. "I'm making a cake for Komui; it's his birthday tomorrow you know." Allen said before he turned back to the bowl on the counter.

"Why are you doing it at this time of night though?" Kanda said as he leaned against the doorway, watching the boy he had dubbed the Moyashi.

"Because there is nobody down here to distract me or get in my way, of course." Allen said as he smiled slightly, dipping his finger into the mix and bringing the coated finger to his mouth so he could taste it.

Kanda sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't be sticking your fingers into the cake batter." He said, with a surprisingly calm look on his face. It was fitting for the Japanese man though, and Allen, when he turned around, couldn't help but enjoy the serene expression.

"I know, but cake batter taste so good."Allen said as he smiled, taking the bowl into his hands and carrying it over to one of the opposite counters. But as he was walking over one of his feet got caught in a sticky substance, and when he went to move his body jerked, causing the bowl and all its contents to fly out of his hands. And right onto Kanda.

Allen's foot was still stuck when he looked up, and the look on Kanda's face has pure murderous intentions. Usually Allen would fight with Kanda, at any time, no matter how scary the Japanese may seem to others. But this time, oh no, he was going to this time. Instead, he tried to get away.

"Kanda, I didn't mean to! You know that!" Allen said hurriedly whilst he pulled on his leg with all his might. Kanda was approaching him, and unless his foot was released from the sticky liquid's trap he was going to be dead in the next... 12 seconds.

But, just as Kanda grabbed onto him, Allen's foot was freed. He was holding onto Kanda at the time, so both of them were sent flying back into a cabinet from the force of the release of Allen's foot.

At first, once they hit the cabinet a puff of flour blurred Tim's vision, but then there was a small pink dust floating in the mix as well. Everyone knew that was definitely not a good sign.

When the dust and flour finally cleared everyone saw Allen and Kanda sitting on the floor together. Both had flour covering them, as well as cake batter and a few other spices or substances that had been in the cabinet. But there was one thing they had now that sent the whole cafeteria into hysterical laughter: Breast.

Yep, you heard right, breast. They were protruding from both male's chest, stretching their shirts to the point they could have ripped right down the middle. At first, neither teen noticed (somehow), but then as Allen looked over to say something to Kanda he noticed.

"Uhhh Kanda, you um... You...Uh" Allen stuttered over his words, not sure how to put what he wanted to say.

"Just spit it out Moya-"Kanda paused in his retort, just then noticing as he looked over at Allen, the new appendages. "Moyashi... Why do you have breast?"

"Huh?" Allen looked down at himself, feeling surprised because he thought Kanda had been the only one. When he saw that Kanda was right about him having the female additions, he smacked his forehead. "Dammit, why is some experiment of Komui's doing in the kitchen?!"

"How should I know?" Kanda shook his head and sighed. "Let's go find a way to get rid of these.. things." Kanda said, not hesitating to stand up.

"Komui is the only one who probably knows how to get rid of these Kanda." Allen said as he grimaced.

"Well I'm not going to that lunatic, we'll find a way ourselves. I'm sure we can find something in that storage room." Kanda said as he stood up.

Allen stood up as well and sighed, and both of them began to walk out of the kitchen. Or, more like they wobbled since the substances coating them had their clothes sticking together along with the limbs of their bodies whenever they moved.

"This is horrible." Allen whispered as they made it down to the storage room of the science lab.

"I agree, but stop your damn complaining." Kanda mumbled.

"No, I will complain if I want to." Allen muttered, sounding almost like a stubborn child.

Kanda ground his teeth together. "If you keep it up I'll give you something to complain about." Kanda spat, his voice gaining its usual angry tone.

"Shut up Bakanda, you'll wake the whole damn Order with that big mouth of yours." Allen retorted as they entered the storage room. "Just be quiet and look for a vial that will help us get rid of these things, alright?"

Kanda mumbled an, "Okay," and the two began to look through the many boxes.

Hours and hours passed and they hadn't found anything that could help them. They both returned to the front of the room, and as they stood there the sun began to rise.

"Dammit, we'll never find it in time." Allen whined.

"Yes we will." Kanda mumbled, "Again, stop the damn complaining, it is not going to do anything for you-" Kanda suddenly stopped and look over at Allen with a glare fixed on him.

"What?" Allen snapped, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the irritable warrior.

"There is a damn book for this whole place right over there.." Kanda said, sounding like at any minute he was going to snap and kill the younger teen.

"Well why are you getting mad at me? I mean, you could have found it earlier if you looked. It's not my fault!" Allen exclaimed with anger.

"This whole damn situation is your fault, so shut up, get that book, and let's find the remedy for this." Kanda snarled.

Allen huffed but walked over to the stand across from them that held the book, muttering a , "Fine."

It took them a while to find what they needed in the book, but they learned that it was at the top of the shelf of row A. So, Kanda pulled a ladder over, and in seconds he was forcing Allen to move up it and grab the vial that they needed.

When the younger exorcist finally grabbed it he smiled. "Yes! I have it Kanda!" Ha said.

"Alright, just come down here so we can get rid of these things. They're making my back start to hurt."Kanda said.

Allen laughed at that, knowing Kanda must be irritated by the pain the new additions were causing him. He tightened his hold on the vial and began to move down the ladder, but once again, fate had a sick idea.

One of the steps decided to break under Allen's feet, and he was sent falling down, having no time to react. He let out a cry of surprise, but it was soon muffled as his body twisted the other way and he landed on something warm. As did his lips.

If anyone though the laughter in the dining hall had been loud before, right then it was deafening.

Allen had landed right on top of Kanda, and his lips had landed against Kanda's. Both male's eyes widened and they pushed away from each other, stuttering and coughing and shouting insults.

"Dammit Moyashi, you kissed me!?" Kanda yelled.

"I didn't do it on purpose, do you really think I would want to lose my first kiss to you of all people." Allen retorted and then began to rub at his mouth.

"Give me that damn vial, I'm tired of being around you. All that happens is disasters." Kanda said.

Allen tossed him the vial, which was a liquid inside the glass instead of a powder like the substance that caused the problem, and Kanda drank half.

In seconds the new appendage was shrinking and he was left with his flat muscled chest. As he tossed it back to Allen he sighed, watching as the other boy also drank the liquid.

"We never speak of this to anyone else." Kanda said.

"Agreed." Allen mumbled.

**A/N #2: Alright, just before I reply to the reviews I have to say thank you for the millionth time. This story just passed over fifty reviews today, and I couldn't be happier! Thank you guys, once again, this is great! Also, sorry if anyone didn't like the little kiss/boobs thing. I know a lot of people pair Allen and Kanda up, and that there is also a lot of fanfictions that use Komui's craziness to do similar things, but I thought it would provide some humor. Honestly, I love yaoi, so I had to add a hint of it to this story, even if it's in a way that doesn't really kinda count. Anyways.. Onto the replies. **

_**PoisonousDemon: **_**So glad you love it. And of course, but I can tell you that now, the Prologue is going to become a story, I just need to think of what I will change the name to, and get to writing the first chappie. (*Smiles*) **

_**Yootjje: **_**Well, I used your little suggestion of something embarrassing, I hope you liked what I came up with!**

_**Supermangas92**_**: Glad you loved how Cross was, and yes, you are welcome for him not smoking. (*winks*) **

_**SilverWolf442:**_** Don't worry, I won't get rid of this ever. And yes, I have to agree with how you see cross being in his love life. Once again, I'm glad you think he is in character, he can be complicated to write but I seem to be portraying him in a way people enjoy, so I'm glad. **

_**Cassie: **_**Yes, I think I can try and get something like that in here eventually. **

**Guest: So glad you love this, I hope to keep pleasing everyone. And alright, I think I can do that for you. (*Grins*)**

_**MidoriHikari00:**_** Good! And here is more, hope you're happy with the unusual fast updates, hehe. **

_**KetakoshkaCastlionia: **_**I'm glad they take your mind off of school, and I hope you keep enjoying these. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, here is the next 'lil chappie. Sorry that it took a little while, I just was a little busy, hehe. But anyways, enjoy!**

Slowly the image of the not-so-distant memory faded as Kanda and Allen began bickering again (as always), their faces holding a slight tint of pink from what had happened to them. For a long while, silence dominated the air of the dining hall, making the two boys still stuck in the kitchen closet shift and fidget nervously. Hearing the whole dining hall laughing at the misfortunate mishap was bad enough, but having there be nothing but complete and utter silence was horrifying.

Kanda pushed against Allen's head, grunting in irritation as he looked away from the boy.

"It's all your fault Moyashi, you and your damn idiotic golem just had to go and show everyone your useless memories." Kanda said, shooting a glare in Allen's direction.

Since it was so dark inside of the little closet Allen could have easily missed the scornful look, but thanks to his days with his Master he didn't miss it. His face twisted up into a scowl, irritation easily twisting his gentle yet sharply shaped features.

"It's not my fault, Bakanda." He muttered indignantly and rolled his eyes. "It's Lavi's. He is the one who brought up wanting to see Cross trying to cut my hair off, and Tim, being the little mischievous brat he is," Allen said, the corners of his lips twitching up as he talked about his little golden golem, "Aimed to please Lavi for some reason, and showed him what he wanted. And then, things just got out of control." He said, ending his little explanation of how Kanda was so wrong about this being his fault, because it obviously wasn't. As always, it was Lavi's.

"Che... Well learn to control your golem then, because I will not continue to deal with incidents like this." He said, and pushed against the younger exorcist's shoulder which had been digging into the side of his arm. "And keep your damn distance! I don't want to feel your body against mine in any way!"

"I'm trying!" Allen yelled, thrusting his foot out from under him and pushing it against Kanda's firm chest.

"No you aren't!" Kanda yelled, his anger sky-rocketing. He placed his hand against Allen's head, his fingers clenching around the boy's locks in a rather painful way as he pushed his head against the wall of the closet.

"Oww!" Allen cried out, "Kanda, you arse!" He shouted, lifting the foot he had on Kanda's chest with enough force that a "Whack" sound reverberated in the room as he hit his chin.

For a moment or two silence consumed the air around them as it did in the dining hall, but then they were yelling and screaming at each other, moving there selves around to try and put even a little bit of distance between them. But it always resulted in them hitting, kicking, or smacking each other in some random part of their bodies, which only made them yell at each other more.

The two of them were even so distracted and caught up in their argument that they missed the roar of laughter from the dining hall that broke the silence that had made them fight in the first place, although it was bound to happen for some other reason eventually.

"That was just great!" Lavi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in a display of his excitement and enthusiasm over the embarrassing – well, to Allen and Kanda – memory.

"I have to agree." Lenalee said between her quiet giggling, which she tried to muffle behind the flesh of the palm of her hand.

"Ah, I have so many things to tease Allen about now." Lavi said, smiling his usual wide grin.

"While that may be true, we all know that Allen will find some way to get back at you."

The voice of Reever had everyone turning to look at the Australian man. Even though it was the dining hall, it was odd to see the man there since he was usually either in the science department or hounding Komui about getting his work done.

"Reever," Lenalee said, smiling as the older man walked over to the table that had been the center of everyone's attention for hours. "What are you doing here- well uh, other than to eat I mean." She said, catching herself on the question that seemed to have such a simple and obvious answer.

"Well." Reever said as he sat down across from the young girl. "We were all told we could take a small brake, and since I was not only hungry, but curious about the chatter I've heard about what is going on down here, I thought I would come and see myself." He said.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise." Miranda said, her soft tone catching Reever and Lenalee's attention. She had a small smile on her face, but as soon as she saw the direction of everyone's attention had shifted onto her, her usual stuttering and worried expression followed.

"It is a pleasant surprise." Lenalee said, trying to pull the attention off of Miranda so the elder woman could relax. She smiled at Reever, and he smiled back at her.

"Well~" Lavi chimed, butting in between the space left between Reever and Lenalee, startling them. "I think we need to let Allen and Kanda out of that closet before they kill each other." Lavi said, and everyone looked back at the kitchen as the sound of the two young boy's shouts became even louder, along with a few thumps and bangs.

"Once again, I agree with you." Lenalee said, and both her and Lavi stood up and walked down to the kitchen. The small ordering window allowed the others within the dining hall to see as Lavi and Lenalee opened the door they trapped Allen and Kanda in, and a few chuckles were heard as they tumbled out.

They looked up at their comrades, their bodies a mess of tangled limbs because of their struggle within the small kitchen closet. But then they were glaring at them before they quickly untangled themselves.

"How could you trap us in there together?" Allen shouted as he stood up and brushed himself off before he looked back at his friends, glaring somewhat at them.

"Well, it would have been too hard to try and restrain both of you because we know you two wouldn't have let us see that little memory." Lavi said, with a bit of a teasing tone to his voice.

Instantly, both Allen and Kanda gained a hue of pink to their cheeks. But while Kanda just looked simply annoyed by everything going on, Allen seemed more embarrassed than anything.

"Aw, Moyashi-chan, cheer up." Lavi said whilst sliding over behind his friend, quickly pulling the young boy back and into a bone-crushing hug.

"L-lavi,c-can't.. Can-t breath." Allen stuttered out, his face becoming an even darker shade of red as his friend unintentionally deprived him of oxygen.

"Oh, sorry." Lavi muttered and loosened his hold, but did not let go of Allen.

"Neh, Allen, are you embarrassed?" Lavi said teasingly, bringing his face close to the younger boy's, making him flustered even more so.

"O-of course not!" Allen said, his voice raised an octave.

"You are!" Lavi exclaimed, faking his surprise, but his excitement was all too rule, especially for Allen, who was now struggling within his friend's hold. "Ohhh, poor Moyashi-chan is embarrassed by an itty-bitty kiss from the horrid Yuu~!" He practically sang.

"Lavi!" Allen shouted, struggling within the older boy's hold. Eventually he was able to get away, and he stumbled into Lenalee.

She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder as he stuttered out apologizes, his face completely red from both the previous frustration and embarrassment he felt.

"Allen, stop apologizing." She said and chuckled as she lifted the exorcist's chin and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now, there was a tiny little kiss like what happened with Kanda." She said as she pulled her lips away from his. "It's simple and doesn't need to be something you're so embarrassed over." She said softly.

Allen was at a loss of words, Kanda seemed a bit ticked off, and Lavi was stuttering out incoherent sentences.

"Now, come on, let's go back out." Lenalee said, acting as if she hadn't just kissed the younger boy. She smiled brightly and pulled him out of the kitchen, making him pull himself out of his daze-like state.

Kanda followed behind the two, and soon Lavi did as well.

"Lenalee," He said, drawing out her name."How could you kiss Allen?!" He exclaimed, adding emphasis to the word kiss.

All of a sudden there was a loud banging and a single, deafening boom. And then:

"No! My sweet, innocent, Lenalee!"

Groans and sounds of exasperation resounded in the dining hall, while Allen's eyes widened.

"Oh no." Allen said, sounding completely horrified. He quickly turned on his heels, trying to find a way out of the dining hall before the crazed brother of Lenalee could find him. When he found no possible way out he groaned before he turned and glared at Lavi.

"Dammit, he is going to kill me now because of you!" He shouted as he stormed over to Lavi.

"Eh heh heh." Lavi backed away from the angered Allen, quickly sensing Black Allen emerging. He turned around, quickly trying to run away from the younger, but certainly terrifying boy. But, Allen caught him before he could.

Lavi was about to start apologizing, maybe even start begging Allen to keep his head on his body, but a sudden loud boom stopped him. "Oh shit.."

"Allen Walker!" Komui's voice rang out, loud and clear, and all heads turned to the entrance way of the cafeteria to see said man standing there, a devilish smirk on his face. "You will now face the wrath of me through my darling Komurin!" He shouted.

Allen's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head as the sound of metal – presumably metal feet- hitting the floor reached everyone's ears. Everyone in the dining hall moved to the walls, shouting at Komui as he laughed evilly.

Allen knew there was no way out, but that didn't keep him from trying to find an escape. But the sound of the quickly approaching Komurin had him backed up against the wall, shouting for people to help him get out before Komui could sic his crazed invention on him.

Then there was one last bang, and everyone looked over to the entrance with horrified expressions on their face, their hearts pounding as they stared over at the large-

"Eh?"

Instead of the usual large Komurin everyone was so afraid of, there stood a miniature version of the thing. A few brows were raised, while others snickered, but some breathed a sigh of relief.

"Komurin! Get Allen Walker!" Komui shouted, pointing his finger at the cursed exorcist who was staring, amusedly at the small Komurin.

The tiny thing jolted, and then it was racing forward and over to Allen. Once it reached him it climbed up his body until it reached his head, and it began to tug on his locks of hair.

Allen watched the thing for a moment before he looked over at Komui, ignoring the sharp tugs on his hair.

"Umm.. Komui, why is Komurin so small? Not that I'm complaining, but..." He let his voice trail off.

Komui pouted as he stared back at Allen, losing all the seriousness he had only seconds ago.

"I'm not allowed a big Komurin anymore." He whined with tears building up inside of his large eyes.

A chorus of "Thank goodness," and ,"It's a miracle" rang out around the dining hall as everyone returned to their seats. Lenalee laughed at her brother's crestfallen look and she slowly walked over to him.

"Cheer up brother, It's better that you have a small Komurin because we won't have to reconstruct the Order after he would certainly destroy it." She said.

As Lenalee tried to comfort her brother Allen picked the tiny Komurin up between his thumb and pointer finger. He held the thing in front of his face, observing I, until it pinched his cheeks and pulled them out.

He yelped and quickly flung the thing away from him. He wasn't sure where it went to but he really didn't care.

"Hey! What about our little show?!" Lavi whined waving his hands about in the air. "Did everyone but me forget about it?"

"Of course not," Lenalee said as she turned away from her brother to look at Lavi. "Now, let's get this show rolling again!" She said with enthusiasm.

There was a "Whoosh" sound, and suddenly Tim was in the air again, opening his mouth and starting the show again before anyone could say anything to stop him.

The first thing everyone saw was a dirt alleyway. Dirt covered the broken up cobble stone ground, and bits of trash laid scattered around the narrow passage. There was a few people talking, but their words were incomprehensible. That is until something was suddenly thrown to the ground.

Coughing was heard as the young Allen lifted his head from off of the ground. He sat up slowly, and ass Tim flew down and nuzzled his cheek a few older boys and even a few teenagers were seen by everyone. They had menacing smiles on their face, and Allen glared at them almost instantly.

"Come on you little monster, get up and defend yourself," One of the boy's said, presumably being the head of the little group that surrounded Allen.

Allen looked away and shook his head, lowering his head just enough for his bangs to shield his face.

"But you were getting so angry earlier," The boy exclaimed with mock shock, "You didn't like when we called you a freak, or a grotesque little sprout." He said. "So do something about it!"

"Of course I didn't like that." Allen said calmly, although there was a bit of a strain in his voice. "I can't help that my arms is this way." He said as he lifted his head to glare at the other boys again. "And it's upsetting hearing people talk about it." He added, this time muttering instead of talking clearly. He knew the truth of his deformed arm though, but telling those boys would mean nothing to them.

"Well, life isn't fair kid. Now get up, or just lay-"

"Hey!"

The kids turned around at the sudden gruff voice, and all their eyes caught on the red haired men standing just out of the opening of the alleyway. The wind lifted his hair out of his face, and his narrowed eyes were exposed as he glared at the young boys.

"Go away, scat you little mongrels." Cross said, his voice being menacing enough to make the boys run for it.

Allen slowly looked over at his master, shock evident on his small rounded face. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I felt like it." Cross said as he shook his head. "Just get out of there, and don't expect me to stand up for you like that again." Cross said. "That was a one time thing." He said as he turned and looked away from Allen and began to run his fingers through his hair.

Slowly Allen got up and he sighed as he slowly walked over to his master.

"Why did you even take their crap anyways?" Cross said as he glanced down at his young apprentice.

"Well.. Mana always told me to ignore those who insult me or ridicule me.." Allen murmured as he looked at the ground as they began to walk away from the alleyway together with Tim floating behind them.

Cross stared at him, a small flash of sadness appearing in his eyes briefly before being replaced with a cold unidentifiable look. "I see. Well, learn to defend yourself." He said, and Allen nodded.

"Well, after living on the streets for so long I already know how, I just choose not to hurt anybody unless I need to." Allen said.

"Well then be prepared to deal with ridicule or insults, or anything of the like." Cross said and sighed.

"I'm already prepared Master, I've dealt with it all my life."

**A/N #2: Well, here are the little replies guys, sorry that the memory shown was a bit small, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**SilverWolf442: I know, but we all know that we love that. (*grin*)**

**Booklover2526: Hehe, Oh they could hear everything from within the little closet, imagine how red their faces would be!**

**Ludost: I may use that little idea as well as make a chapter with Mana, just give me some time to think up something and I promise there will be a chapter with those two interacting in the memory. **

**whovian212: Yes, we have, chapter six to be exact. (hopefully that was actually a question and I wasn't just reading things wrong.) But I love that as well, hehe.**

**KetakoshkaCastlionia: Right, I have always thought he would, explains his horrible luck in a bit of a comical way I suppose. (*chuckles*)**

**PoisonousDemon: So glad you are happy the prologue is becoming a story. I'm currently working on the next chappie, but it probably won't be up until I figure out what to re-name the story. And of course, I will find a way to squeeze in some Laven. (which I also love, *wink*)**

**MidoriHikari00: I hope to continue updating at least somewhat quickly lol, but glad you found it funny. XD**

**Guest**** : Aw, thanks! **

**Supermangas92: Glad you found it as good as the other chapters, and I'm so relieved to hear someone saying they didn't mind the hint of yaoi, I was a bit nervous thinking someone might be upset by it. Also, I'd love to do a little chapter with something like that, I'll have to think on that, but I promise it'll be in one of the chapters. **

**Yootjje: You're welcome of course, I asked for request so I shall grant them. So glad you enjoyed it though!**

**Guest23890809: Alright! Once I have a little idea formed around the request I will write it!**

**pink9571: Ah, sorry you didn't enjoy the yaoi but I'm glad you still seemed to enjoy. (*smiles*)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again, here is the eleventh chapter dear readers, enjoy.  
P.S this was inspired by a suggestion by **_**Akahana Miki**_** a few chappies back. **

**:D**

The bubble of images slowly faded and another little holographic show of Allen's memory was ended. Tim lowered himself from the air and plopped down onto Allen's shoulder. He nuzzled the white-headed boy's cheek in a loving manner, and Allen smiled and patted Tim on the head. He glanced over at his friends and smiled as he saw happy expressions on everyone's face, excluding Kanda though – he didn't expect the elder male to smile anyways.

"Hm, seems Tim is showing you all Allen's memories?" Komui said, looking almost thoughtful for a moment or two before he smiled. "I thought I heard about something entertaining going on in the dining hall." He paused and pouted slightly. "But I was too busy being scolded by Reever here." He said and gestured towards the Australian man **[1]**.

"Well if you did your work there would be no reason for me to scold you." Reever said coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at Komui with a slight look of annoyance.

Komui simply made a sound of disapproval as he too cross his arms over his chest. "You don't know how to have a little fun. You are simply too uptight." He uttered with an expression that suggested he believed his reply was anything but far from the truth; which in a way it was.

Reever opened his mouth to make a retort, but the over-energetic rabbit beside him beat him to it by shouting out, "Okay~! What memory shall Tim show us next?!"

Reever closed his mouth and glanced at Lavi, Komui looked his way as well, along with everyone else within the dining room, and Allen felt Tim fidget on his shoulder as he too looked over at his red headed comrade. For a while everyone was silent, and Allen assumed they must be trying to think up what they should say, or what would likely make Lavi pick them.

Allen didn't really get it. Why did so many people find Tim showing his memories interesting? I mean, sure, time with Cross was always an interesting experience, in a way I supposed whether it be good or bad, Allen thought, but they weren't all simply asking for my time with Cross.

And he was right. More than half of the people who had shouted out suggestions before had wanted something that didn't even involve Cross, or at least was centered mostly on Allen and an experience of his.

Was it because of the recent news about him, he wondered. Or maybe because of how different he was, in ways that were both good and bad. Or was it something he just didn't understand? Allen wasn't sure, and he never voiced his confusion to try and find out, but instead settled for just going with the flow of everything. It caused fewer problems for everyone that way he was sure.

But he couldn't say he was exactly happy everyone saw his past.

But who knows, if he tried to stop this maybe they would think he was trying to hide something. It wouldn't surprise him, especially with how careful the Order was nowadays, and especially with what had been discovered.

Unintentionally his gaze lifted to Link as Lavi shouted and smiled beside him. The blonde haired man watched him carefully, as he always did. The CROW's dark eyes had him wanting to fidget or shift nervously, but he resisted the sudden urge to. He didn't want Link to realize how uncomfortable he could make him at times. Unfortunately that piercing, observant gaze never did leave him, sometimes it seemed not even when he was completely alone...

"Allen?"

He heard his name being called and jumped slightly, startled by the sudden voice that interrupted the thoughts that had been swarming his mind. He blinked slightly and looked from Link to the direction the voice was coming from.

Miranda was looking at him with large concern-filled eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly and softly. Allen was unsure if it was so no one could hear them and bring attention to the fact his mind was wandering, or if Miranda was just, well being Miranda, and didn't want the attention on her.

Whether it was the latter or the former, he didn't really care. He flashed his usual bright smile at her and nodded without any hesitation whatsoever. His white locks swayed slightly with the movement and he felt Tim lift himself slowly off of his shoulder as he opened his mouth to speak, "Yes, I'm alright Miranda."

She returned a small smile and nodded slightly, making her dark brown tresses bounce a bit. "Good." She murmured as a few strands of her hair fell into her face as she stopped nodding. Allen could barely hear what she had said because she was just so quiet, and also because of the fact Lavi had several people shouting out suggestions.

She looked away from him and Allen watched her for a moment or so before turning his attention to Lavi. He was currently speaking to one of the finders, and it seemed like he received some sort of suggestion that caught his interest.

Allen and hoped that Lavi didn't plan on torturing him again with an embarrassing memory. If the rabbit pulled something like he did only a few minutes ago again he would personally make sure he ended up as a rabbit stew.

He chuckled darkly, just imagining a bowl of orange liquid with two bunny ears sticking out of it, a few vegetables floating on the surface, peeking out from beneath the older exorcist's eye patch.

Oh what a wonderful soup that would be, he thought. Certainly not because of the taste though, he added to his inner dialogue as he grimaced. Lavi would certainly not taste too well; he is too annoying for that to be possible.

Allen's thoughts wandered but constantly circled around his dark little imagination until Tim taped his cheek with the edge of one of his soft golden wings. Allen looked up as the golem drifted higher into the air and seemed to settle on some imaginary or unseen plane above them, before he tilted his head up and once again started the show.

The first thing everyone noticed was the sound of clinking glass, loud laughter, booming voices, and high pitched giggles. A few, like Allen, seemed to instantly know what the setting of the memory was, while others seemed completely confused. Luckily they didn't have to wonder for long.

Soon the view of the memory twisted to show the inside of a saloon. It was a decently sized one and a nice one as well. The wood was shining, the glasses were cleaned to a twinkling perfection, and the alcohol was strong and tasty. It was one of Allen's Master's favorite places throughout all of Europe, and anytime they were close to the saloon they would visit the place.

The experiences at the saloon were not always good for Allen, but he never did get tired of going there. Like Cross, he had a few good memories there. But if he did remember correctly judging by the surroundings around his younger self he believed this wasn't a particularly good experience. Not necessarily a bad one either though.

He watched as Tim flew over to his young self, who sat with a deck of cards in his hands. He smiled as he watched his young self shuffle the cards with a happy look on his face. That deck of cards had been the first one he ever had, and he remembered spending countless times shuffling through them after one of his bosses at one of his various jobs gave him the deck for working so hard.

Soon after he learned how to play poker and use his left hand, and ever since he had loved his cards, especially his first deck of them. If he was correct, it was only a few weeks to a month after he had learned to cheat in poker in this memory..

Little Allen shuffled through the deck as everyone watched him within the dining hall, that is until two men came stomping over to him. They looked ragged and tough, but still young, possibly only in their late twenties, early thirties.

"Hey kid, you play?" The taller of the two asked.

"If you are asking if I play poker," Allen said as he looked up at them with a devious smile, "Then yes."

"Humph." The other made the sound. "I guess ol' Jackie was right." He said and jerked his chin towards one of the older women who cleaned the saloon and gave their customers some company at times.

"So kid, up to playing a hand or two?" The larger man asked as he looked down at Allen.

"Sure." Allen replied with a mischievous smile. He obviously was already confident in his cheating skills.

Everyone watched as the two men sat down and played a hand of poker with Allen. The boy managed to win the first game easily, thoroughly shocking the two elder males. But who wouldn't be surprised that the little white headed boy was beating two grown men?

The two men refused to stop there, and they played another hand. Unfortunately he wasn't so sly in this hand, and the two men caught him cheating. Allen remembered that he had never been so scared in his life than when those two men caught him.. Or at least at that time.

A few people chuckled as it showed Allen running away from the men after snatching up his cards. He saw his Master sitting in one of the lean, tall chairs and quickly ran over to him and grabbed the bottom of his uniform.  
"Master, they caught me!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone as the men rushed over to them, looking completely enraged.

"Hey!" The one shouted as they approached Cross, who lifted a glass of wine to his lips.

"Is this boy yours?" The other finished.

Cross looked over at the two men, completely silent. Slowly he lifted the glass up to his lips and took a sip. And then.. He was out of there.

Allen blinked in shock as he watched his Master run out of the bar. This wasn't the only time he had left him to fend for himself, but it always shocked him. But he hadn't been with the man that long, so in a way it was to be expected.

Allen ran out after him and started shouting at his Master as the two men followed them both. Once he caught up to Cross he grabbed the bottom of his uniform, making Cross trip. Unfortunately, the two happened to be running by the docks. Cross tripped, and Allen held on for dear life onto his coat tail as Cross tipped back and fell into the water, taking Allen with him.

As Allen resurfaced he briefly thought of Cross as being a big, grumpy old red cat as the older man began to complain about being wet. Allen couldn't help but laugh, and he let his childish impulses take over and splashed the general.

"Hey, you find this funny you little brat?" Cross sounded angry, but Allen knew he was just irritated.

He was still laughing as Cross dunked him, making him stutter and cough out water when he was allowed to pull his head above the water. "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing. " Cross mumbled as he saw the older men approaching the edge of the docks. "If you don't want to get caught let's go." He muttered, and before Allen knew it his Master was swimming away.

Allen hastily followed, and of course when they were out of the two muscled men's hearing range, Allen and Cross began to bicker like two children.

**A/N #2: Wow, almost eighty reviews guys. That's amazing! I'm thinking about doing something special if we hit a hundred but I don't know what I could do, anybody have some suggestions? Let me know in your little reviews. But anyways, onto the replies!**

**I believe I read somewhere that Reever is Austrailian, if I am wrong let me know please.**

**PoisonousDemon: Mhhm, you're welcome, sorry that there wasn't any Laven in this, I'm still thinking of how to fit it in. But I'm glad you loved it.**

**KetakoshkaCastlionia 4: I know! Poor Allen, I mean, I am the one making him suffer at least in these memories, but he suffers a lot as is in the main story. **

**Supermangas92: Glad to hear you didn't mind too much, again sorry for the little memory in the last one. Got a little busy lately but I'm making sure to update/write as much as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter (*smiles*)**

**MidoriHikari00: Hehe, good. Hope I managed to lease with this chappie as well as the others.**

**NirvanaFrk97: Glad you liked it (*chuckles*) Thanks for the review! It made me happy (sort just had to say it because it did XD)**

**Oderin-Kuro: I agree, poor Allen, but he sure is a strong boy. (*grins*)**

**pink9571: I'm glad you thought it was well written since it seemed a bit rushed, but thank you, and I know, it was!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ah, Gomenasai for this late update guys. Had some school work to catch up on and some family issues and crap, but hopefully you'll enjoy this little chappie. I tried to make the memory a little longer and not as rushed too (another reason why it was a bit delayed). But anyways here is the next chapter of Memories of the Idiot Apprentice. **

**This chapter was inspired by the suggestion/request by **_**KetakoshkaCastlionia**_**. (Thanks for the suggestion, I hope you enjoyed! c: ) **

It was unusually silent as the memory faded just like the rest. The silence that surrounded the dining hall made Allen uncomfortable, and he shifted slightly in his seat. Someone say something, he thought, say anything at all, I don't even care what it is. He sighed as he glanced down at his food and poked it with his silverware, poking it a bit rougher than needed.

Luckily, Allen didn't have to wait long for what he wanted. In minutes everyone was chattering again and their voices filled the dining hall, making Allen relax at least a little bit. Some conversed over the memory; others over what should be shown next or what they thought might be next. Or even over something completely irrelevant, like recent missions, or the people encouraging Tim to show Allen's memories.

Once again, as Allen listened he found himself feeling confused. Everyone's fascination with his memories was just... so odd. Or at least to him it was. At least it seemed to be making everyone happy though, he thought.

At the mention of his friends in his thoughts, Allen looked up from his plate of food and glanced over at them all as they began to talk with enthusiasm and happiness, well everyone did except Kanda. The dark haired samurai simply ate his soba in silence, occasionally grimacing at something someone said or he would make a snarky comment.

Allen watched the one man in the order he didn't get along with very much, and he found himself smiling a little. Despite how rude Kanda acted he seemed to be a good guy. And the fact that he wasn't taking much interest in Allen's past made him a bit relieved. It was just nice to know one less person wanted to pry into his mysterious past. Well, it wasn't very mysterious anymore considering the fact that everyone was watching it.

Allen continued to watch everyone, his eyes drifting from one person to the next. But a small smacking sound caught Allen's attention a few minutes later, along with the brief sting of pain that filled his left cheek. Before he even turned his head he knew who it was that touched him.

"Timcanpy, what was that for?" He asked as he raised his right hand to rub at his cheek where a small red spot now was. It was a bit sore now but it wasn't as bad as Tim could have made it. Allen knew that from many past experiences.

His little golem landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his body into Allen's pale neck. It tickled and Allen laughed a little as his body jerked slightly. Once he calmed down Allen sighed and gently grabbed his golem and pulled him out from the crook of his neck. He placed the little golem on his palm and laid his hand flat out in front of him.

"Are you mad at me for not paying attention to you?" He said in a slightly teasing tone as he smiled at his companion. Tim was obviously in a playful mood, for the little golden creature rolled in his hand like a dog would for his master, with his slender wings curled up under him.

Allen chuckled as he watched his little friend and patted Tim on his head. He loved Tim as if he was the little loyal pet the golem sometimes acted like, and he was the only one he did have, or at least before he came to the Order. Things were different now, and although he was trapped within a bad situation, not everyone seemed to see him as a traitor. He could only hope it would stay that way.

Tim crawled up his arm and settled himself on his shoulder, and Allen looked over at his friends once again as he felt Timcanpy lean against him and rested half of his body against his cheek.

Lavi was happily talking with a finder that Allen didn't recognize or really talk to before; Lenalee was talking as well, but with her brother and Reever, who both seemed extremely happy to have this free time, evident because of the smiles and the glint of happiness in their eyes; and Miranda and Krory were having a seemingly happy conversation.

Everyone seemed happy... Well once again, excluding Kanda. Allen smiled slightly as he looked at them all. Smiles adorned every face, happiness shined in everyone's eyes. It was great, although Allen didn't understand how they got this happiness out of what they saw. He turned his head to peek down at Timcanpy and he gently patted the golem on top of his golden form.

"Everyone seems... rather happy Tim." He whispered as he looked at his companion.

Tim simply nuzzled his face into Allen's neck more, once again acting a bit like a loveable puppy. Not that Allen minded he actually liked how sweet Tim could be at times.

Allen jumped, feeling startled when Lavi suddenly began his excited talk of the next show. Allen hadn't been paying enough attention to know what would be shown next, but for once he was not that worried. Of course Lavi could have gotten someone to request something embarrassing but he could always stop Tim if he wanted to.

Lavi told the little golem to start the show, and after Timcanpy nuzzled Allen's neck one last time the little golem lifted himself into the air. Once again he seemed to settle himself on an invisible plain. He shifted his upper body towards the ceiling and opened his large mouth, giving a display of sharpened white teeth before the bubble that consisted of images sprang out from his opened mouth. Once again the show was beginning.

The first thing everyone heard was giggling. It wasn't a childish giggle, it was soft and sweet like one but not have that childish high pitch. Instead it sounded like the giggles belonged to a few young women. It was light and airy..

The second time the giggles began there was a new voice added to the little mixture. It was a male, laughing with a deep voice. Everyone recognized the voice, and as everyone realized it was Cross Allen recognized the memory.

His silver eyes widened and his cheeks gained a slight hue of pink. The memory was certainly an embarrassing one! He should have been paying more attention so that Lavi couldn't get Tim to play one of these memories!

Allen went to stand up but then stopped himself. His mouth hung open slightly as he watched Tim's memory settle on the ladies sitting in the Inn room they had been staying in. If Lavi wanted an embarrassing memory then fine, but he would pay for it someday, someday very, very, soon.

Allen huffed in annoyance as he began to poke his food again. He did not want anyone to see this, but causing a bunch of commotion over it would only make everyone want to watch it more, so he settled for just suffering through the horrendous memory.

Tim's memory showed Cross and a few women. One was a young blonde with her golden tresses hanging down in front of her large chocolate brown eyes, her body adorned in fine silks and fabrics, her face painted with colors and powdered up with expensive make-up. Another had hair as red as the general's own thick wavy locks, but her crimson hair hung in flat locks down her smooth back. Another one had eyes as blue as the sky. Beautiful jewelry hung from her neck and wrist, shining dully in the synthetic light of the large room. That last woman had short brown hair that framed her rounded face perfectly. She seemed younger than the other woman, but not by too many years.

The woman sat around Cross on the general's bed. The smell of different fine and expensive perfumes filled the air, ranging from fruity scents to earthy smells, along with the scent of alcohol. The smell came from the half full bottle of wine being passed around between Cross and the woman.

That was when everyone realized the woman and Cross were drunk. Drunk as hell, might I add.

The girl's faces were flushed, their blushes enhancing the red and pink powders they already had coated on to their round cheeks. Even Cross's face held a slight hue of pink from the alcohol, and every one of them swayed slightly from the effect of the alcohol.

They were inebriated beyond belief, laughing and smiling as they all passed the bottle around again and again.

For a while the memory image focused completely on the five people sitting on the small twin bed, and everyone within the dining room watched as they smiled and talked drunkenly to each other, but soon the view shifted to show the door of the room opening.

In walked Allen, a small black cap resting on his snowy white hair and hanging slightly down in front of his face. Snow lined the bottom of his dark grey trousers and some people wondered what he had been doing out in the snowy night alone. Was it simply because Cross ordered him to leave while he had fun with the ladies, or something else?

He rubbed his shoes on the little mat at the door before he walked into the room. He pulled his small coat off and the cap upon his head and shook his head to make the little pieces of snow stuck in his hair fall to the floor where they melted into a small puddle of water.

He trotted over towards his master, but stopped when he noticed how drunk Cross was, along with the young girls with him. He didn't seem surprised. He actually seemed a bit disappointed.

"Master, you told me that you could handle the rest of that bottle when you asked me to get you more." Allen said, a bit of irritation lacing his soft voice. He pulled a bottle wine seemingly out of nowhere and the general quickly snatched it from him.

"Ah, shumatsu **[1]** . Good boy, you managed to get it." Cross said, his voice slurred from how much alcohol he drank with the women around him.

"Of course I did, Master. But you did not keep your promise." Allen said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Cross opened his mouth, preparing to say something back to his young apprentice, but the females around him beat him to it. Well, they didn't exactly say what he would have.

"Aw, such a cute young lad." The young blonde said as she smiled at Allen.

"He is a cutie," The red head agreed, fittingly she was named Scarlet. "And he obeys Marian too, such a respectful young man he is."

"Oh, but only if he was a girl." The brunette said, sounding disappointed. "I've always wanted to play dress up with a little girl."  
A devious glint flared up in Cross's eyes as his smile went to a mischievous smirk.

"Well ladies, he may not be a girl but that doesn't mean you can't play dress up with him." Cross said as he took another swig from the alcohol.

"Eh?" Allen's eyes widened. Did his Master really just tell these ladies that they could dress him up like some little gril?

Allen's question was answered when he heard a chorus of squeals and excited chatter. In seconds the girls were pulling him to the bathroom. Present-day Allen thought he'd die of embarrassment from the way everyone was giggling and laughing in the dining hall now...

Hours later, the females finally left the bathroom but left Allen inside. They'd been in and out over and over again, but it seemed like they were finally finished. Cross was sitting back against the headboard of the bed and he raised a brow as he looked over at them.

"You finished with him?"

"Yes!" They all said happily together, all at once.

"Well, let me see him." Cross said with a smirk on his face. He simply found this all too amusing.

The young girl with eyes like the sky ran into the bathroom to get Allen. Everyone heard complaints and yells coming from the bathroom before little Allen was finally forced out of the bathroom.

The dining hall erupted into roaring laughter.

Allen stood in front of his master, his cherry-red face tilted down to avoid looking at his master completely. His white locks had been curled and laid neatly around his face, creating a lovely look of elegance when it was combined with the powders and paints adorning his small face.

He wore a lacey purple and black dress the accentuated the curve of his hips. The dark color contrasted greatly with his pallid skin but Cross had to admit, only to himself of course, that his little apprentice looked rather good as a girl.

"Doesn't he look absolutely adorable?!" One girl squealed as a large smile plastered itself onto her face. She looked beyond excited.

"No! Dammit, I look like a girl." Allen growled as he glanced up at the girls with narrowed grey eyes.

"That's the point sweetheart, you're supposed to look like a girl." Scarlet said and snickered.

"I look ridiculous!" Allen shouted.

"Oh calm down." Cross said as he stood up and walked over to Allen. He kneeled down in front of his young apprentice and chuckled as Allen averted his eyes. "Don't you look adorable." Cross said before he pinched both of Allen's cheeks.

"Master!"

The rest of the memory continued that way, with Allen yelling at Cross and the giggling girls. Everyone in the dining hall enjoyed the little memory, especially those who liked the embarrassing qualities, but even Allen found himself smiling a little despite the redness in his cheeks.

And despite the fact he was smiling and seemed calm and happy to everyone else, there was one thing running through his mind over and over again:

_Yep, I'm definitely going to die of embarrassment. _

**A/N #2: Well, I hope you all enjoyed, now onto the relplies my dear readers.**

**pink9571: Glad you liked that, and same here, I wouldn't want people prying into my memories either!**

**Guest: It's so nice to see you enjoyed it so much, I love seeing reviews like this. Thanks for the review! **

**1-In episode 80 of -man when Jasdevi are playing their games Allen says the most expensive one is Shumatsu, if I got this wrong let me know. **

**Booklover2526: I know! (^~^)**

**Oderin-Kuro- Oh good, I wasn't sure since I have only been able to find some of the little thingys they have in the Fanbook. Thanks for letting me know, but I'm glad you enjoyed.**

**PoisonousDemon: Hmm, a patient reader, not something you see everyday lol (XD)**

**Wenduo: Hehe, it's fun to make Allen suffer at times. Just not with something to horrible. And hmm, that is interesting. **

**SilverWolf442: Sorry about the short memories, but I'm glad you enjoyed. Hopefully this longer memory made up for it. **

**Selena-Chan: The arc where he makes his wish? Do you mean within the ark arc when he is the 14****th****'s room, because if so this story is past that arc. But I can do more Black Allen if you want.**

**MidoriHikari00: Good idea, that is a good possible thing to do. I think I may do that. Glad you enjoyed though. (*smiles*)**

**KetakoshkaCastlionia: Hope you enjoyed what I wrote for you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys that it took me so long to update, but with school ending, all the test, and some family issues I was kept pretty busy. However, I made sure to make this longer than most of the chapters, it's actually the longest one so far. So please enjoy the chappie, and once again I'm sorry about such a late update!**

The bright hue of pink that had filled Allen's cheeks as he watched the memory, still resided on his cheeks as his companion closed his mouth and stopped the show of images. Several chuckles and laughter was still heard throughout the dining hall as the golem lowered himself from the air above them and settled himself on Allen's shoulder. Timcanpy folded his medium sized golden wings behind him as Allen patted his friend on the head, making the golden creature make a soft sound of contentment as he nuzzled himself against him.

The snickers continued, making Allen mentally sigh. He should have expected this sort of reaction from the moment he realized what memory Tim was showing, it was just bound to have some sort of negative reaction (well, negative in Allen's point of view).

He assumed he must look like Kanda at that moment, scowling and glaring daggers at the red headed rabbit and some of those who laughed. The image of him looking like that in his head almost made him laugh, but he was too busy sulking to do so.

A rather loud snickering caught his attention and his glance slipped over to Lavi. As he saw the red head laughing next to a giggling Lenalee he imagined that rabbit stew again and he wondered if he could get Jerry to help him. If anything he could always grab the damn rabbit and dump him into a huge pot of boiling water himself. He almost chuckled as he thought, maybe Kanda would help.

He didn't doubt that he would. After all, Lavi always annoyed the hell out of Kanda.

Allen was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when the energetic red head wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled the younger boy closer until their shoulders bumped together.

"Neh, Allen I never knew you made such a beautiful young lady." Lavi teased, his smile growing as the smaller boy became a deeper shade of red.

"It was forced Lavi, those women were crazy, don't tease me because of it." He said with an exasperated tone.

"But how can you expect me to resist the urge to tease you when I have such a perfect opportunity?" Lavi uttered, his brow was raised and a questioning look remained in his eyes.

Allen let out a long, drawn out sigh. Obviously he was annoyed by that response. Looking at the bandana-wearing exorcist, Allen said, "If you were in a situation like that, and I saw, you wouldn't want me to tease you about it Lavi."

"Ah, maybe not, but I think I would have actually enjoyed being in your position. After all, what guy wouldn't want to be fawned over by women?"

Allen gave him a blank look, along with a few others. Was he serious?

"Really, even if they were dressing you up, doing your hair, and painting your face with make-up?" Allen muttered.

"Che." Everyone's attention drifted over to Kanda.

"The usagi probably wouldn't mind, he would be too preoccupied with staring at the women. You should know that, baka Moyashi." The long-haired man said.

Allen visibly twitched from the use of such a hated nickname. When would Kanda learn to stop calling him that, he wondered.

"Yuu-chan," Lavi cooed, making Kanda let out a feral growl, "You're soooo mean!"

"I'll show you mean, damn usagi!" Kanda shouted, his hand drifting quickly down to the handle of his katana.

Lavi laughed nervously and slid his arm down from around Allen's shoulder, preparing himself to make a run for it if the long haired man decided to really go after him because of his remark.

Allen was rejoicing a bit inside of his mind, thinking that Kanda would finally take his anger out on the imbecile dubbed Lavi. But, just as he was beginning to smile and Kanda pulled his weapon from its sheath, Lenalee moved in front of him.

Her eyes help disapproval and the look in the eyes of a mother when scolding a child. Kanda didn't back down, he simply told the younger girl to move. Of course she didn't, and Lavi practically squealed with glee.

"Lenalee~! Thank you for saving me from the rabid Yuu!" Lavi said happily, his eyes squeezing shut as he smiled so wide.

Lenalee's usual sweet smile appeared on her gentle face, while Kanda scoffed and Allen simply rolled his eyes. He was hoping that Kanda really would have sliced the damn rabbit in two, for once, but that whole plan was thwarted. Too bad, he thought, it would have been interesting to see how Lavi would act when Kanda went after him.

Allen propped his elbow up and rested his chin on his hand and against his palm. Such a disappointment, he thought. But then, all of a sudden, an idea struck him. He smiled, his devious smile mimicked tat of Black Allen's, and anyone who noticed this gasped or simply backed off, except for Kanda, Lenalee, and the un-expecting Lavi.

"Oh Kanda, seems you've gone a bit soft, you're letting Lenalee stop you from disemboweling and dismembering this idiotic usagi." Allen said, and with such a serious tone, that it immediately caught Kanda's attention, along with everyone else's.

"Allen, why are you purposely teasing Yuu at my expense?" Lavi said with a slightly annoyed look on his face as he stared at Allen.

Allen simply ignored the red head and stared right at Kanda. The dark haired samurai had his eyes narrowed as he stared right back at Allen, and the tension between the two could be practically seen in the space in between them.

Many people backed off, excluding Lenalee, Komui, Reever, and Allen of course. Lavi was there as well, but he was slowly trying to inch his way away from them to avoid being chopped to pieces once Kanda was teased enough by Allen and went after him. He certainly did not feel like being hacked into tiny little pieces by Kanda and his Mugen. Lenalee sighed, she'd seen enough fights between these two the last few days, excluding all the times before.

"Enough you two, we need to get on to the next memory." She paused, thinking of how to get Lavi back in his cheerful, excited mood once again. Both Allen and Kanda knew what she was thinking too, and they both simultaneously groaned with irritation. She rolled her eyes and simply said, "Or do you not want to see any possibly embarrassing incidents that happened to Allen?"

Instantly, the red head perked up. His broad smile replaced itself onto his face, and his bright, emerald green eyes lit up with happiness. "You're right, the show must continue Lenalee." He said.

Lenalee smiled, and so did her brother and the others. For once Komui spoke up, beating the over exuberant to his exclamation.

"Timcanpy," Komui said, thrusting his fist into the air as he often did when feeling excited, or when he was ordering a new Komurin around, "Show us the next memory and continue this little show!"

Allen looked at his shoulder where the little golem had settled himself, and watched as little Tim flew up into the air, where he once again settled himself onto the imaginary plane. He shifted a bit until he seemed to be comfortable, and then the golem folded his golden wings back behind his body.

With one last little wiggle of his body, Timcanpy opened his mouth, once again showing off those large white teeth as he leaned upwards. The bubble like image sprung up from his mouth in seconds, and everyone was quiet, waiting, watching, and listening for the next memory and what clues it would give about Allen's past.

The pitter-patter of feet hitting the cobblestone roads was the first thing everyone heard, and the first thing everyone saw was the billowing white hair that sat upon a younger version of Allen's head. He was trotting down the road, weaving his way between the people that walked on the sidelines of the road to avoid the carriages rolling by.

Tim flew beside his head, his yellow wings flapping up and down as he drifted with the boy down the narrow road. No one was sure where he was running off to, except Allen himself of course, but everyone watched attentively.

Allen turned down a corner before stopping completely; he leaned against the wall of the building and panted heavily. His eyes fluttered shut and his cheeks gained a hue of red, although not from embarrassment but instead from exerting himself.

"D-do you think we lost them?" Allen asked Tim.

The peeked around the corner, and slowly nodded, giving Allen the sign that they were no longer being followed. When Allen saw Tim nod he exhaled deeply and flung his head back against the wall, obviously forgetting that it would hurt rather badly.

"O-Ow!" He exclaimed, placing a hand on the back of his head and grimacing at the pain. A few people chuckled, sometimes he could be such an airhead.

Still grimacing and holding his head, Allen began to walk down to the little road. Once he was halfway down it he pulled a small cloth bag from his pocket, and everyone realized what he must have done.

"I hate stealing," Allen said, as if he was trying to clear any confusion the audience he had might have, "But it has to be done when there is nothing left that I can do."He sighed. "If only the people would have stopped and watched me for a bit when I was doing my tricks.. Then maybe I would have made something.. But, oh well.." He looked over at Tim, and the golem nuzzled his cheek, as if to tell him it was alright. It worked and made the young boy smile.

Allen sighed as he began to walk again, pulling each coin out and counting them one by one and then dropping them into a little bag he always carried with him.

"Do you think this will do it for the night?" He asked and glanced up at Timcanpy. Although the golem, was indeed just a golem, he nodded, knowing it would be enough to buy a room for the night. He'd been with Cross and Allen long enough to learn how much was needed for the night at an Inn. After all, incidents like this happened more than once.

"Damn Cross, instead of getting a room with two beds he gets a nicer one just for him and his lady.." Allen sounded angry, and a few people found this odd. It wasn't very often you heard the young boy angry, but of course this did have something to do with his master.

Allen sighed, and they all saw the anger drain from his small face. "Well, I guess since I've been on the streets for so long that he figured I would find a way to make the money.." His face paled rather dramatically. "Or he just didn't care if I slept outside."

Another sigh left Allen's smile lips as he dropped the last coin into the small cloth bag. "What do you think he thought Timcanpy?"

He looked at the little golem as it shook it's form. It didn't really answer the question in the eyes of everyone watching, but Allen seemed to understand for he nodded with a look in his eye that showed he knew what the golem meant.

"Well, in any case, let's get going before all the rooms are filled." He said, flashing a smile at the golem before he scampered down the street with the golem on his tail. Everyone watched as they darted down narrow alleyways and crowded streets until they made it to a small, decent looking inn.

It didn't look like it provided people with the best, but it would have to do.

Allen sauntered into the building as Tim settled himself inside of the hood of his coat. Allen's little companion watched as Allen paid for a small room and then they were walking up to it.

When they opened the door a small bad, kitchenette, and bathroom came into view. It was a simple, plain hotel, but it was all they needed for the night. Allen was lucky he was able to save a bit of money after buying the room for the night, but he knew Cross would probably need it for some of his alcohol.

Sighing, Allen plopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes after he reached over and turned off the lamp beside the bed and slowly curled up on his side. Tim flew over to the boy and nuzzled himself under his chin. He curled up in the space he found and wrapped his tail around his form as a cat would, and slowly they both began to fall asleep.

It was late in the night and the two of them were still curled up together. Tim no longer rested under Allen's chin but instead in the curve of his side with his tail still wrapped around him. Allen was sprawled out, his hair fanned out beneath him and his limbs in different directions.

At first everything was fine, peaceful even, to the point that some of the people watching wondered what made this memory special enough that Tim decided to show it. But then Allen began to twist, and turn, and murmur things in his sleep. Some people strained to hear his words, but even though his little golem was so close, none of them could hear even one word that Allen was muttering.

It caught everyone's attention of course, especially when he accidently rolled onto the sleeping little golem that was at his side still. A few people laughed, much to Tim's annoyance, as the golem's former self began to flap it's wings beneath Allen's form with a sort of frenzy. His little tail whipped out and waved around, smacking against Allen's side and thigh a few times in an attempt to wake the sleeping, white haired boy.

Eventually, Allen rolled off of Tim and the little golem quickly lifted himself into the air. He seemed annoyed, judging by the way his tail swished and he showed his teeth a bit. He quickly flung himself down onto Allen, his little hands seeming to pop up out of nowhere.

When Tim landed on Allen it didn't wake him, and everyone heard what he was mumbling about finally. It was no surprise that the subject on his mind, even while he was sleeping, was food. After all, the boy seemed to love food more than anything else money could buy. They all listened as he continued to murmur and mumbled about food. It almost sounded like he was giving an order, and if it wasn't for the fact that everyone knew Allen was pretty much a bottomless pit, everyone would have been surprised by how many different kinds of foods he said.

The present day Allen glanced over at his friends. Their expression varied from a smile (Krory and Miranda) to annoyance (Kanda, who else?) and laughter (Lenalee, Lavi, and well, everyone else). Once again he found himself confused, but he didn't let his mind dwell on the subject. All it did was mess up the happiness he felt from being surrounded by his friends, his comrades.. The one he had come to love as if they were some sort of family.

He smiled and slowly looked back to the image everyone was watching, seeing his younger self turning and murmuring things still. The young man watching him did the same as he still kept quiet, watching him from the sidelines in a way.

Their eyes settled upon the memory, and they watched as Tim seemed to become more annoyed in the memory. His wings folded in an odd way, his tail thumped against Allen's chest as his little yellow hands clutched the front of his shirt to keep from falling off as the young boy licked his lips as he tossed and turned.

"Geeze, who knew you would act such a way, even in your sleep, over food." Lavi said quietly in a teasing tone. This provoked a slight annoyance in Allen, but he just ignored Lavi for once. It was better to do that now anyways, he thought. Everyone seems happy to be watching.. So I won't ruin it, he added into his silent talk with only himself.

Once his eyes went back to the memory, and even he chuckled as Tim smacked him again and again, using not only his little hands but his tail and wings. His younger self didn't wake for quite a while still, but once Tim hit him particularly hard against the cheek, Allen cried out and rolled off the bed in his surprise.

His body hit the floor and he groaned in pain. "Ow." Allen murmured. He rubbed at his head with his right hand as he propped himself up and sat against the bed. Unfortunately for him, his little golem wasn't satisfied yet. He slammed into Allen yet again, sending the boy tumbling across the room.

When the memory showed Allen's face again he was grimacing, thanks to the fact that his master's golem had latched himself onto his ear. He muttered, "Ow," at least half a dozen times as he pulled on Tim's tail.

This only made the golem hold onto his ear with a harder grip, of course providing more pain for Allen to deal with. He finally gave up after a while and sat there with Tim latched onto his ear and his tail hitting him against his cheek still.

He knew he must have upset the golem, and so he sighed and reached up to gently pet him like you would a dog. Slowly, Tim began to calm down as the minutes passed by, and eventually his hold on Allen's ear loosened too. But he did not let go.

"Tim.. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Allen said in such a sweet voice, that not even the golem could stay made. Slowly, he loosened his hold on Allen's ear. The young boy smiled and brought Tim down into the palm of his hand. "Good boy. Now, how about we get a snack? I'm so hungry!"

And with that, the golem was angry again, reminded of the whole reason why Allen had rolled onto him in the first place. Everyone laughed, watching as the golem began to chase him around the room, and Allen just seemed so confused.

Slowly that memory faded as well, and as soon as Tim closed his mouth everyone started to talk.

Allen pained no attention to what anyone was saying, but simply held his hand out for Tim to land on once he was finished up in the air.

"I guess I know now why you were so angry that night Tim." Allen said as the golem landed in his hand. He chuckled as Tim nipped his finger as if telling him to never do such a thing again. Although the words hadn't been spoken to Allen to prove that, he nodded and flinched slightly at the sting of pain Tim's little bites caused.

"Fine, I won't ever do it again Tim, I promise." He said. "I mean.. It's not like I ever enjoyed being chased or hurt by you like that anyway, so I will avoid doing anything that will make you mad." He said. The golem seemed happy with his answer and nuzzled Allen again as he looked at his friends.

"That was adorable Allen." Lenalee said as she smiled at him. Her lavender eyes shined with happiness and he couldn't help but smile back at her, even just a little. He blushed as well, wondering what exactly she meant when saying that what happened was adorable. But with her crazy brother right beside her, he really hoped it wasn't what he thought. He did not want some crazy machine going after him, or even for the man to chase or scold him himself. He shuddered, Komui could be pretty scare without all his little machines.

"It was a great memory." Lavi exclaimed, grabbing Allen's attention for the umpteenth time that morning. "I loved seeing Tim chase you, it just reminded me that we could always sic him on you if you turn to Black Allen." Lavi said with a devious smile appearing on his face.

Allen rolled his eyes and he heard Kanda snort at Lavi's comment. Obviously, the older male disagreed with what Lavi had imagined as well, although Allen doubted it was for the same reasons.

"Let's just get on to the next damn memory." Kanda said with his usual angry tone. Geeze, Allen was beginning to remember why this man annoyed him so much.. "The sooner we get through this, the sooner I can get away from all of you." Kanda said.

"Oh Yuu, you're so grumpy!" Lavi said with a disapproving tone, almost sounding like a mother who was scolding her child. Allen shivered at the image in his mind. Allen watched as Kanda became annoyed and started to threaten the rabbit again. His attention was drawn away from them when Miranda taped his shoulder gently and he looked at her.

"Is something wrong Miranda?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, not at all. I just thought I should give you these." She said as she reached out and opened her closed hand in front of him, exposing the handful of candy inside."Just to make sure an incident like that doesn't happen again." She added.

He beamed, happy to see so much candy.

"Thank you Miranda." He said happily. He opened his hand, and the elder exorcist dropped the candy into his hand. Instantly, he was unwrapping one and popping it into his mouth. She always gave him such delicious candy!

"Alright, so let's get this show going again."Lavi said after managing to pull himself out of Kanda's hold.

"Hmmm… Who haven't we asked for a memory yet?"He murmured. Slowly his eyes landed on link and he smiled. "Hey, Two spots, what would you like to see?" He asked.

"You should know I am as interested in this as Kanda." Link said. Allen found that odd and wondered if that was really the truth. After all, Link was supposed to watch him, and delving through the past could expose many things to him he was sure.

"But Alright," Link said, interrupting Allen's thoughts. "How about.. The first memory Tim has of Allen?" Link said, raising a brow as he wondered if the idea was acceptable.

"Sounds good!" Lavi turned to Allen but looked directly at Tim. "Alright Tim, start the show."

Everyone expected the golem to suddenly shoot up and start the memory, after all that was what he had done each time so far. But this time, Tim didn't. He hesitated, and then shook his head, denying to show the memory.

This certainly caught Link's interest, and everyone else's of course.

"Why won't he show us the memory?" Lavi asked, looking just as confused as Allen felt. The white haired exorcist shrugged.

"Tim, show them the memory." Allen said softly. His white brows were furrowed in confusion as he wondered why Timcanpy was being this way. He had no problem with showing the memories before. Not at all.

Once again Tim shook his head, refusing to show what everyone wanted him to now.

"Hmm.. It seems your golem is hiding something Walker." Link said. His voice held no anger, or any sort of tone really, but it angered Allen a bit. He didn't want people to think there was something that needed to be hidden in his past.

"I have nothing to hide… Tim.." He lifted the golem in front of his face. "Please show the memory, there is no reason not to." He said.

Tim seemed hesitant at first but slowly, he lifted himself into the air. As he opened his mouth, Allen wondered why Tim was acting like he was, why he tried to avoid showing his first memory with Allen. He couldn't think of what Tim might believe needed to be hidden, but he was sure to find out, along with everyone else.

He watched attentively as Tim opened his mouth slowly, and the image sprouted out, starting the show up once again. But what everyone saw was unexpected, as were the first thing they heard.

"Is he dead?"

**A/N #2: Wow, it's been a while guys, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things will be getting more serious now, just to let you know. But don't worry, I will still add some humor of course. On another note, we have finally hit 100 reviews! I'm proud of this story and so happy it made it to that, I consider it an achievement. I want to do something special, and I opened up a poll to decide what to do, so go and vote! Now, onto the review replies.**

_**KetakoshkaCastlionia: **_**I'm so glad you enjoyed that last chappie so much, hopefully this one started your morning off well too. (Unless you didn't read this in the morning, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless).**

**MidoriHikari00: I'm going to be starting to Allen and Mana memories now, so I hope you'll be happy about that. Thanks for the suggestions, I think I will be using that in the near future. **

**Wenduo: I doubt any boy would like it too, unless they are feminine of course. (Haha) **

**PoisonousDemon: I think I can do that, yeah. I'll see what I can do. (C : )**

**Booklover2526: Who wouldn't?! I know I would too!**

**NirvanaFrk97: I've already technically replied to you, but I wanted to thank you again for such an awesome idea!**

**Guest****: Thank you, I'm so glad you think so. And of course I can, I hope I can rock it like you say. ( C: ) **

**pink9571: Thanks, I thought I should give a little something with Tim and Allen and their friendship. I just felt it needed to be there I guess (lol).**

**jinxcat99: The serious memories will be starting up now dear. And I can try to include the Noah, I'll have to think of how though first. I'll do my best to find a way! **

**Guest****: Just one thing to say: Let the angst begin! (hehe)**

**KuroNeko3449: Of course. ( ;) )**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while again hasn't it? Gomen, guys. I worked hard on this chapter though since it is so important. I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S This idea, of how to set this up and most of the last one, and what should be shown and how, was given to me by NirvanaFrk97!**

**Warning: If you are not up to date with the manga, then you may not want to read this.**

_"Is he dead?"_

After the words left the boy's lips, everything was silent. So silent that those in the Order who were watching could hear the winter wind as it blew by the young boy. The gentle breeze lifted the dirty clothes which clung to his small body and raised his chestnut brown locks, revealing a small rounded face that was covered in grime and dust, a face that those at the Order knew too much. Silver eyes the color of a stormy winter sky were so familiar, but the despondency in them, the forlorn gleam they held shocked the people watching the memory Tim was showing.

The image shifted slightly, revealing more scenery and the man Allen must have been talking to. The man was kneeling beside a hole in the ground, but what exactly was in the hole was not known, at least not to anyone but Allen, who knew perfectly well what, or more like who, resided in the small pit.

The man's dark eyes, which were focused on Allen, were surrounded by a deep red paint the color of a scarlet rose. Over his right eye, the crimson paint was in the shape of a sort of diamond or star. His thin lips, which were a straight line at the time, nor a smile nor frown, were also covered and circled by paint, but the color of the paint was that of the bright mid-day sun.

The rest of his face was dusted with white paint, excluding the tip of his nose which was also painted that scarlet red that covered his almond shaped eyes. The top of his head was mostly free of hair, except for in the back where it curled above his neck (although it seemed to be fake), and a leaning, stripped ball sat on his smooth head.

He was obviously a clown, judging by the paints on his face and the large red and white outfit that he wore, completed with frills and largely exaggerated yellow buttons down the front of the bulky piece of clothing.

Those in the order who were watching and who were trying to figure out the scene before them, recalled one of the first memories shown earlier in the long morning, of Allen with Timcanpy when he had been taken by that man and his child. They remembered him telling Tim it was alright that he was hurt as he laid on the floor, that he was used to it because of someone named Cosimo who had been at the circus he had lived at before he met Mana.

Most were confused, for Tim shouldn't have memories of the boy before he discovered his arm was innocence, before Mana was brought back as an akuma and Allen had met General Cross in the process...

But to one man in particular who was watching with silent curiosity, it caught his interest.

Link began to watch closely, hoping this memory held something worth telling the higher-ups. It must, he thought as his eyes narrowed, after all Tim didn't want this to be shown. Why else would he try denying even Allen of this memory if it didn't show something they weren't supposed to know? It had to hold something of importance, it just had to..

Link was determined to see what it was they were hiding, determined to do his job right. He looked back to Tim's image bubble just as it shifted again. It now showed what resided in the hole beside the man. The unmoving body of a dog laid on the curved earth within the hole. He was a white, medium sized dog, and his fur was spotted with brown, large specks on various parts of his body. He was dirty like Allen, but was covered with bruises while Allen only had a few here and there dotting his filthy cheeks and small form.

Around the dog's neck was a frilly white collar, identical to the one that adorned the clown's costume. Those watching pieced together the animal must be the clown's dog. Who was this clown though, they all wondered.

"He's dead."

The clown had finally spoken. His voice was soft but was void of sadness as everyone expected he must feel. After all, that must be his dog that was laying in the hole, dead and covered in marks. And if it wasn't his dog, why was he there?

"He's covered in bruises." Allen said. He was now standing over the hole beside the clown. He looked down into the hole and a few people watching noticed as a flash of sadness as it passed through his gray eyes when his gaze settled on the deceased pet.

The clown didn't say anything in response to Allen's word. He simply reached out and began to use the dirt at the edge of the hole to cover the dog's body, silently and with an apathetic countenance. Allen sat down slowly beside him as he did, watching as the dog's body disappeared more beneath the dirt.

Finally, once the dirt completely covered the dog and created a small bump against the earth, Allen spoke up again as he stared down at the ground.

"Cosimo probably did it." He said as he stared down at the dog's grave as the clown reached down and placed a ball on the top, a small star covered ball that was a bit too big to fit into the palm of the man's hand. The name caught everyone's attention since it had been mentioned before...

"He hates it when people are better than him." Allen continued. "He's got no talent, except for when it comes to things like this."

It was silent again for a moment as the clown brushed the dirt off of his hands and sighed. "He was an old dog; He wouldn't have lived for much longer anyway." The clown said. His indifference towards the situation caused Allen's brows to furrow. He, along with those at the Order, didn't get how this man could act this way about the death of his dog.

"It's alright.." The man added softly.

Allen raised a brow as he glanced over at the clown. "You're not going to get revenge?" He asked, his voice holding a tone that was a mix between shock and a bit of annoyance, as if he couldn't believe the clown wouldn't avenge his pet's death.

The clown's lips twitched upwards a bit into a small smile that was bittersweet. "If I do that, I'll get thrown out. Then I won't get paid." He murmured.

The clown pushed his hands together and began to murmur something softly. Allen, and those who were listening, strained to hear and thankfully they all made out his words, "Namu amida butsu.**[1]**"

Allen grimaced and quickly looked away. They observed what seemed to be his disgust at what was said and some questioned the reason behind it.

"I'm a newcomer after all." The man said as Allen propped his elbow up on his knee and then rested his chin on his palm. He listened to the man with a disgruntled expression on his face and a bit of anger flaring up in his cloudy grey eyes. "After Christmas tomorrow, I'll move on to somewhere new." The clown added.

"I see." Allen simply said and turned his head a little to the left so he could look off in the distance. The clown looked over at him. "Hmm."

His smile grew a bit, but Allen didn't even notice as he continued to look out at the world before him, the world he never learned to live in since he had been sold to the circus, condemned to a life all alone with no parents, no one to care for him but a disinterested ring master.

"Who are you anyway?" The clown asked as he tilted his head slightly and glanced over at Allen. Allen still stared off in the distance, not bothering to look the man in the face as he answered his question in a blank tone, "I do odd jobs around here." He paused for a moment, watching as the wind blew around a few papers down the road. "I've brought you dinner before." He added in the same tone as before.

"I have a bad memory when it comes to faces." The man said. His tone made it sound like an excuse for not knowing who the boy was. Allen just sighed out heavily. It didn't really matter, especially not to him, if the clown knew who he had been. After all, he was use to people forgetting him or not paying any attention to him at all.

The clown watched him quietly for a few moments before exclaiming a bit lowly, "Oh my! You're covered in bruises too, aren't you?"

Allen paid no mind to what he said- that was until the man rubbed his saliva coated thumb over his cheek. He was gentle about it, but Allen jumped back at the cold sensation the wetness caused against his flesh.

"Waaaah! Gross! Get your spit off me, dummy!" He shouted as his eyes narrowed into small slits and his dark brows furrowed in anger.

"It's disinfectant." The clown said quietly as he watched Allen rub at his damp cheek a few times. His dirty fingers and palm smeared more dirt over his cheek but it was better than feeling the wet spit from the man's thumb.

"Did Cosimo beat you up?" The clown inquired in a soft tone as he looked quizzically down at Allen. Allen leaned back away from the clown, grimacing as he still rubbed at his puffy cheek.

"Shut up." He growled as he glared at the man. He was really starting to annoy him.

"Don't you have any friends?" The clown then questioned, making Allen's anger increase even more.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he clenched his fist. A few people in the dinning hall flinched at his sharp tone. The Allen they were seeing wasn't like the one they got to know, that they thought they knew so well. This variation of Allen was cold, blunt, and a bit short-tempered.

The young Allen crossed his arms and let them rest on his knees after he pulled them closer to his chest. He leaned forward a bit and grimaced still as he stared down at the ground. He was still angry, but his close friend's, only the ones who knew him the best (at least out of the Order), could see the undertone of pain deep within his hardened, monochrome eyes.

"When I grow up.." Allen began, his tone hard and cold, but like his eyes, his voice held that undertone of agony. "I'm getting out of here as soon as I am strong enough, so I don't need any friends." He said firmly.

The clown was quiet for a while before he leaned in close to Allen. He raised his hands and pushed at the sides of his face. The pressure made his cheeks squish together and push against his face, making his face narrower. A few people in the dining hall laughed. The face was comical, humorous...

Allen could see the odd face from the corner of his eyes. He didn't laugh or even smile though, as most of his comrades expected he would. This version of him was certainly something they weren't used to…

"What are you doing?" The younger Allen said, his voice flat and holding a tinge of irritation. This clown was so weird, so agitating too. Allen didn't know why a grown man was acting this way... He must not care about other's opinions at all.

The clown let his hands fall down to his sides and sat back, sighing before he murmured, "You didn't think that was funny?" His tone was questioning, but there was a small tone of confusion underlining it.

"Sorry," Allen said dismissively. "But I don't like clowns and stuff." He said. He paused for a moment before adding in the same blank tone, "In fact, I hate 'em."

"My, my." The clown mumbled as he glanced over to his right, letting his gaze settle on the young boy. "Well I hate crowds and children who don't laugh." He said.

"Hmph." Allen turned his head away again and slightly lifted his nose. That didn't bother him if the clown didn't like children who laughed. He wasn't getting even a smile out of him.

The silence rejoined them after that, making the cold evening dreary. As the two boys sat there they began to hear clapping and the distant sound of laughter, of happiness and cheerful people, of children and mother, brothers and fathers.. They were the families Allen heard continuously, saw continuously, but never had the chance to experience that love he always found radiating from them.

The ringmaster's voice could be heard over the crowd, but his words couldn't be made out before his voice was engulfed by the sound of dozens of others. And Allen just sat there and stared down at the ground where the dog's body had disappeared. He glanced at the ball that sat on the miniature hill and the sound of barking, of snow crunching beneath his feet hit him hard as the memory returned to slam anger and hurt back into him.

"Aren't.." Allen stopped as the clown glanced at him, pausing before he swallowed down the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. "Aren't you gonna cry?" He forced out. He was glad he managed to make it sound like he wasn't so strained.

"He lived with you for a long time, didn't he?" Allen said as he scooted closer to the covered pit. His voice wasn't so hard any longer and he seemed a bit relaxed now. "Aren't you sad?" He inquired.

When there was no answer for a little bit, Allen turned around. His eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw the position the clown had set up. There was a rope around his neck, attached to the tree and the noose around his neck. The clown's feet touched the ground though, so Allen knew he was just fooling around. It was still unnerving though. Who could ever think such an act was comical?

"So sad I could die." The clown said in an almost sing-song tone. Allen visibly twitched as his grey eyes narrowed once again. "Quit it!" He exclaimed. As the man began to pull the noose from around his neck, Allen's expression faded into a quizzical look. Is this guy dangerous, he wondered as he stared at him.

"But I can't cry."

The clown's voice was soft, carried by the gentle breeze as he whispered those words that seemed to hold the sorrow his voice didn't seem to have the ability to carry. Allen's shoulders loosened as he relaxed, hearing that the man did feel a proper feeling at the moment.

"Maybe my tears have dried up." The man said as he held the noose in his hand and stared down at the tough rope. His fingers gently ran over the rough material as Allen looked over at him.

Allen stared at him. His disgruntled expression had softened a bit, and his eyes showed a small spark of sympathy, as if he could understand the clown's unspoken pain. The older version of Allen felt that familiar pang of sadness as he felt his younger, rougher version of himself stare at the clown.

He had indeed known that feeling very well, the feeling of sadness that you couldn't express, either because you were unable to or just couldn't any longer. Those people at the circus never gave a damn about him, so he always pushed away his sadness.

There is no reason to cry it will do nothing good for me, he recalled thinking over and over again as he would complete those odd jobs, as he would struggle to keep his emotions in check.

"What's up with that?" His younger self said. He exhaled deeply and looked down at the pit once again. His eyes softened once again and looked almost sorrowful. He paused once again for a while and they sat in silence once again. The cold wind blew by them and Allen sighed once again.

"What.." He hesitated for a moment or two before continuing. "What was his name?" He asked softly.

There was a flash of surprise in the man's eyes that everyone noticed as he stood and watched the young boy quietly. He didn't make a move to say anything, but he didn't have to. Allen began to talk again anyway.

"He licked my hand yesterday." Unknown to anyone but Allen, the dog had licked his left hand, the one that seemed to cause the most problems for him. "His tongue was warm." Allen added softly.

Suddenly there was the sound of sniffling, and when all eyes returned to Allen's younger self they noticed multiple tears were falling down his cheeks, overflowing from his eyes. He was crying, and although it didn't seem like something odd for a kid to cry over an animal, the way Allen had been acting made it seem a bit strange.

"How come.." Allen began, forcing the words out between his tears. "I'm crying over him?" His voice trembled as he tried to hold back his tears but was unable to. He had ignored his own feelings for so long. For something as small as a dog licking the hand that seemed to just disable him one way or the other, that he would cry, baffled him. But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

After a moment, he finally let it all out. He didn't try to stop his tears, he didn't try to cover up his sobs, he didn't try to calm himself down or go away. He just let himself cry, let himself let out everything he had ever held in. And there was so much that he had held in.

As he cried, the clown watched him quietly. A small smile had his lips tugging up in the corners.

"I see." He simply said as he watched Allen cry. "So you were Allen's friend too."

Hearing that name being used for someone other than their friend, confused quite a bit of people. But most of them came to the conclusion that that was where Allen's name had come from – the dog.

The memory faded slowly, the last thing seen was that of Allen slumping over and falling asleep with tear stains on his cheeks and his body shaking from his sobbing. After the memory had ended, Tim closed his mouth and was instantly at Allen's side.

The golem knew the questions would come, and he hoped Allen wasn't angry at him after he saw what the memory had been. He didn't think Allen wanted the others to see, but he had never been sure.

It was quiet for quite a while and Allen simply picked at his food as he felt his friends' gazes on him. If they asked questions about the memory, he would answer, but he wasn't going to just spill everything about the memory without being asked first. Why Tim even had that memory in the first place, he didn't know. He knew he would be asked about that, and he wondered if this would cause more problems. Tim did try to stop him.. He should have just followed his golem and denied them of the memory.

Eventually, someone did say something, but it wasn't who Allen wanted it to be.

"Care to explain more about that memory, Walker." Link said. His tone wasn't strict or firm like he had expected it to be, but it wasn't exactly pleasing either.

Allen sighed and lifted his eyes to link as he propped his elbow up on the table. He rested his chin on his palm and glanced over at his friend's for a moment. They looked curious as well, and a bit worried.

"That memory was of when I first met Mana." Allen explained. He could hear a few surprised exclamations and sounds. But who wouldn't be shocked? "I have no idea how Tim has a memory of me so far back. I thought the first memory would be when I met Cross.. Obviously I was wrong about that." Allen said softly as he looked into Link's eyes.

Please believe me, he thought over and over again, as if those three words were a prayer.

Link sighed and looked away from Allen. The young exorcist couldn't tell if Link believe him, but before Link could say anything or he could even ask, Allen was being swept into the sea of questions by his friends.

"Allen was the dog, Mana's dog?" Lavi inquired curiously.

Allen nodded as he looked at his red headed friend. "Yeah, when I was at the circus I wasn't known as Allen.. After I left with Mana he began to call me that and it just stuck." Allen said.

"I see." Lavi murmured.

"What were you known as then, when you were at the circus?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Red. Just Red." When a bit of a confused look popped up onto her face he sighed. "It was because of my arm." He said and gestured with his right one at his left.

She nodded. "You didn't have many friends then Allen." It seemed like a statement, but in case it actually was a question, he answered.

"No, I really didn't. None of the kids I met wanted to play, and there weren't really any children my age that performed in the circus." He forced a sheepish smile onto his face. "It's not like they would want to play with the one who did odd jobs anyway." He added.

Lenalee sighed as she looked at Allen. He was smiling, but she knew something like that, even to just admit it, would hurt. It just had to.

She went to say something to him, but then Link was talking once again. "I think we should continue to see some of these memories with Mana." He said.

Allen simply nodded, although seeing his past with Mana over again, sounded like it would be a bit painful. There wasn't much he could do about it though. Denying Link of seeing anymore would make his situation worse, and at the time, he couldn't risk doing that.

So like a puppet, he followed the strings that pulled at him, making him do things he never could actually do. His past was hard, painful, and lonely, but there were good times too. But Link wasn't looking for those good times. He was looking for anything that would be worth telling the people who doubted Allen. The ones who wanted to destroy the thing he worked so hard for. Being an exorcist was just who he was, there was no other path for him. He couldn't let that path, the one he knew he made himself, be destroyed.

_**A/N #2: Alrght, so that was it. I hope you enjoyed! Now, before I go onto my replies to the reviews, I want to say that the poll I have up for a special one-shot for the 100 reviews, will end next weekend (June 30). So if you have not put in your opinion and want to, do it now. Okay, now onto the replies.**_

_**NirvanaFrk97: Good, you should be proud. :)**_

_**MidoriHikari00: I'm glad you think so, I love seeing that you enjoy.**_

_** : You're review definitely made my day. (CX)**_

_**SilverWolf442: Well, who knows with Allen.**_

_**FemGenjyo Sanzo: Yes, yes I would. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I love seeing that people enjoy what I write.**_

_**Booklover2526: Hmm, it was a bit angsty, but there is more angst to come.**_

_**KetakoshkaCastlionia: That's great to hear, I'm so glad it does. (:) ) **_

_**jinxcat99: You're welcome. Hopefully this chapter satisfied you. **_

_**MidoriHikari00: (Are you the same person as the one with the same name? I assume you are but I wasn't sure.) I would cry too, their friendship is great. It is priceless.**_

_**wenduo : Lavi MUST have a death wish, or maybe he is a bit of a masochist. Hmmmm. Maybe he does like the threats against him.**_

_**Yootjje: You like cliffhangers? I am surprised!**_

_**pink9571: I'm glad you thought it was good, hopefully this one is as well.**_

_**KuroNeko3449: I actually really liked your cliffhanger gibberish, it made me smile. Sorry, for the late update. **_

_**Baylee1100: No, it's not that, but I can see why it might have seemed like that. And yay, I'm so glad you are loving it!**_

_**Alice: (:3) That makes me really happy, thanks for such a nice review.**_

_**Guester: Aw, you called me deary. That was nice. X3**_

_**Dana: Well that was the point of the cliffhanger, haha. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Oh wow, another months goes by and I just update now. So sorry guys, I hope this chappie makes up for it though. **_

"I think we should continue to see some of these memories with Mana." He said.

Allen let a sigh pass his lips as he looked at Link. The man's dark eyes were set on him, never straying from the main object of his attention, which at that moment was Allen. He half expected the young exorcist to tell him no, but he'd come to know Allen over the time he was with him and he knew the boy wouldn't deny him of what he wanted, not when it could damage the trust the Order had in him in the end.

"Fine," Allen said, provoking a few shocked looks and sounds from those around him. Obviously Link wasn't the only one who thought he might possibly deny them of his memories with Mana. "I'll let Tim show the memories. I have no issues with it." He paused and looked Link in the eyes. "Like I said, I have nothing to hide." He murmured.

Link only nodded as he stared at Allen. He didn't seem angry but something was off about his behavior. Was he really just as surprised as everyone else that Tim had the memory or was he simply unhappy with his memories being displayed like they were? Or was it possibly something else?

Link wasn't sure, but how Walker felt about the exposure of his memories was the least of his concerns at that moment. He had many other things he needed to worry about that was of more importance to him, not that he didn't care about how the boy felt.

"Is that really alright with you Allen?" Lenalee asked. Her tone was soft and her lavender eyes made her concern for the younger boy obvious. But even without her feelings evident in her eyes, anyone who knew her well enough would know she would worry about Allen. He was a close friend of hers after all and Lenalee's friends were her world.

Allen nodded as he looked at Lenalee. His usual smile was lighting up his face but its warm feeling didn't reach his silver eyes. But somehow his forced smile worked the magic of a real one and lightened the worry she had looming over her. He may be pretending but she had to remember that Allen was strong, both emotionally and physically.

"Of course it is." Allen said as he continued to smile at her. "There's no reason for me not to be alright with it." He murmured.

"You're such a liar," Came the sharp reply, although it was not from Lenalee's lips like Allen had expected.

All eyes turned onto Kanda. The dark haired exorcist's navy eyes looked hard and cold and were completely focused on Allen. A scowl had his lips upturned.

"How can you say there is no reason for you to not be alright with it?" He said with the same sharp tone as he pushed himself forward so he was no longer leaning back against the wall but instead standing.

Allen released another sigh as his gaze met Kanda's steadily. "I said I have nothing to hide and I meant it. Since there isn't anything for me to hide it doesn't bother me." He said calmly.

Most people seemed to take the young exorcist's words as the truth, but Kanda shook his head, not buying any of it. He knew the Moyashi well enough to know this was a facade.

"Even if you don't have anything to hide from us, we all know it bothers you to have these memories of you and Mana exposed."

Allen sighed out and looked away from Kanda. He propped his chin up by his hand and by his elbow. "I may not like it, but if I'm going to prove anything I just have to let it go." He mumbled, quiet enough that even Kanda almost didn't hear it.

Kanda shook his head, his dark hair swished from right to left with his movements. "Then suffer Allen.." He muttered. His voice was cold and hard but it seemed to hold an undertone of sadness..

No.. Allen shook his head as the samurai sat back down. He was just imagining things. That wasn't sadness in his tone, it wasn't anything but anger.. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was wrong. That really had been sadness.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. He looked over at Link where the sound seemed to be coming from and sighed.

"I'd like us to get on to the next memory, Walker. If that doesn't bother you, can you have Tim show the next one?" He said calmly.

Allen nodded and just sighed. He glanced over at the golem that had always followed him around, even before he knew. The creature noticed Allen's attention was on him and turned its countenance Allen's way. The young exorcist smiled a little and gently patted Tim on the head. "Can you show us another memory with Mana?" He asked his companion in a soft, gentle tone.

The golden golem nodded and crawled along Allen's arm, his little stubby hands gently pinched Allen's flesh as he walked his way up to his shoulder where he gently and playfully bit Allen's ear. He could sense the boy's uneasiness, and like a loyal dog, he wanted to make him happy.

Lenalee watched the golem's open expression of affection for Allen, a small smile tugging at her lips as her dark irises filled with a look of contentment. The little quarrel between Kanda and Allen had bothered her a bit, but she was glad to see Timcanpy could take it into his small (and plump) little hands and make Allen feel better. As did the rest of the people who cared. Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Komui, Reever, even Kanda. They were all silently relieved to see the boy smiling again. It helped keep the atmosphere in the room a happy, peaceful one.

"Alright Tim," Allen began. "Show 'em whatever memory you have in store." The golem nodded and quietly flew into the air after delivering another nibble to Allen's faintly swollen ear lobe.

He settled himself in the air once again before opening his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth as the bubble of images appeared in the air above his head and opened mouth.

The first thing their senses picked up was the sound of a gentle breeze. It was soft and faint, but loud enough that it filled the room and the sound reached everyone's ears. As the sound grew a bit louder they finally made out the picture inside of the little bubble that sprouted from Tim's mouth. It was the road of a small town. Stores lined the sides. Their windows were frosted, white on the edges, and snow covered the signs protruding from above the doors.

Snow also coated the cobble stone road. It fell into the cracks and holes and dusted the top of the stones with a white powder. The leaves on the trees were gone. The only ones that remained were dead, shriveled up and thrown around by the wind.

Not many people passed within the image. Every now and then a small child would run by or a woman or man, but for the most part it was silent and desolate. For a while, nothing happened either. But slowly the view shifted slightly until it settled on a crowd of people.

The children were laughing, the parents were smiling, and dogs and cats chased each other as they watched the little show before them. The people within the Order squinted, trying to make out the scene more and see what everyone was looking at. Luckily, Tim's image zoomed in until two more people were made visible.

The first was an older man. It took a moment or two, but soon everyone recognized the man as the clown from before, Mana. He was juggling three balls with stars and stripes covering them. A large smile adorned his painted face as he laughed with the children.

Another form was beside him. It was a young boy who stood right in front of the crowd, handing out large flyers. His hair was dark, his eyes were silver, and he held a familiar disgruntled look on his face.

"Allen?"

The present day Allen jumped slightly when Lavi said his name. He glanced over his shoulder at the older boy curiously and said, "What?"

"Is that you?" Lavi asked. The look in his eyes told Allen he already knew it was him. He must need a confirmation though.

Allen nodded. "Yep, that's me.." He said and sighed.

Lavi hesitated, but slowly he nodded as well before settling back in his chair and looking back at the images.

As it became quiet again in the dinning hall again everyone watched as Allen handed out flyers to children and their parents. He seemed unhappy, but something seemed to make it obvious that he was a bit happy too. They couldn't figure out what got that message across though.

What they didn't know was that this was the first time Allen had been out of the circus grounds in months, actually, it was more like years. Somehow Mana had convinced the ring master that Allen should come along with him, and so here he was, handing out flyers. It wasn't the best thing to do, it wasn't fun, but it was better than all of the other odd jobs he performed.

As Allen was handing out a flyer to an elder woman, four children ran through the crowd and past him. As they ran beside Allen they pushed him over, making him fall and hit his chin off of the hard, cold cobblestone road.

A grimace made its way onto Allen's face and slowly he looked up, prepared to cuss and yell at the boys he knocked him over. The outstretched hand in front of his face stopped him almost immediately.

For a long time it was silent. The crowd was silent, the animals were silent, the children were silent, even those in the Order were silent.

For a while Allen just stared at the end, but eventually he looked up at Mana. His eyes were lit with confusion and there was still a grimace on his face. "What's this for?" He mumbled.

"To help you of course." Mana said without missing a beat. His gentle smile still resided on his round face.

"I don't need your help." Allen mumbled and pushed his hand away. Slowly he managed to sit up. His cheeks were a bit red from the cold, but also from embarrassment. All those people were watching him now..

As Allen sat with a disgruntled look on his face Mana shook his head. He wagged his finger back and forth and made Allen look at him by grabbing his chin gently. "Ah, ah, ah. You're being a very rude boy." He said, mocking the tone of a father scolding his children or even a bad animal.

"G-get your hands off of me!" Allen exclaimed, stuttering a bit. The people around him laughed and his cheeks grew warm as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't talk to me like that ever again either.. I'm not some little kid you can scold." He mumbled.

"Oh, but you have such a terrible attitude!" Mana leaned down and pinched his cheeks gently but in a way that it amused those watching. "Stop it!" Allen slapped Mana's hand and pouted slightly. "I told you not to touch me old man."

An exaggerated, obviously theatrical look of sadness passed over Mana's features. "I'm not that old!" He exclaimed, making the children laugh.

Allen rolled his eyes and huffed. a Puff of warm air flooded out from his lips as he averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed and agitated. All of a sudden, Mana picked him up. Allen's eyes grew wide and he squirmed and yelled, "Put me down! Put me down!"

Ignoring him so he could entertain the children, Mana placed the irritated boy on top of a large ball. "Give it a try Allen." He encouragingly.

"H-hey! Take me off of this." Allen clutched Mana's arm. "I can't do these odd acts!" He exclaimed. "Of course you can! Just give it a try!" Mana replied happily with a smile on his face.

Slowly he let go of Allen. The boy's arms flailed and he tried to grab onto something as he stumbled and began to fall forward. Once again, his body connected with the cold cobblestone road. He heard some laughter, but Mana shook his finger at the children and said, "It's not kind to laugh at someone who falls."

"Says the man who caused me to fall!" Allen shouted.

"I didn't make you fall." Mana argued in a teasing tone.

"Yes you did!"

"Nope."

"Yeah huh!"

"I don't think so."

"Yes you did, ya old geezer!"

The children around them laughed at their little argument and Allen huffed. Mana copied this and shook his head at Allen. "Give it another try. Be careful this time and maybe you will succeed."

Allen was quiet for a moment before he rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, whatever, I'll try this again." He mumbled. He stood up slowly and walked to the ball that had bounced a few feet away. Hesitantly he grabbed it and rolled it forward until it was positioned in front of the crowd. Carefully, he stepped onto the ball. He almost fell at first, but somehow managed to regain his balance.

the crowd 'ohhh'ed and 'awww'ed as Allen began to balance on the ball. He shifted from the right to the left, rocking the ball carefully, but he managed to not fall.

The people within the Order dinning hall smiled and laughed, as did Allen, as a triumphant smile made it's way onto the young boy's face. "I did it!" He exclaimed proudly. The force of his exclamation knocked him off the ball and onto the ground. The ball bounced off down the street and he huffed.

The vision began to fade but they could all clearly see Mana teasing Allen and Allen slapping the man's hands away. The crowd's laughter echoed within the room and Allen smiled. He remembered how proud he had been of himself that day.. It was the first step towards his close relationship with Mana.. He never knew that man would become so important to him.

**A/N #2: Well, here are the replies to the reviews. Also, since I am a student still, things might slow down even more when school starts up again guys, just a little warning since it's already almost August. But here are the replies.**

**whovian212: Of course. {:)}**

**NirvanaFrk97: I'm so glad you thought so since it was your idea.**

**dark-moon wolf 14: My, aren't you an angst lover. Not that I mind. *chuckles* Not too much angst in this one though. I tried to lighten it up a bit since the last one was rather depressing. **

**Boollover2526: It was do depressing, I cried too. I'm so glad you think it turned out well, thanks for the great feedback. **

**Yootjje: I'm glad you liked it. And Tim is Mr. Myster****y golem. He carries so many secrets. (lol sorry, I'm being weird tonight) **

**AnGell012: I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing! (Most likely good, means I got the feelings across)**

**KetakoshkaCastlinoia: He is! (only because I made him DX) And I know, poor Allen.**

**MidoriHikari00: Aw, I'm so glad you loved it and that it made your day. *smiles***

**jinxcat99: Don't feel bad, I'm like that with stories I like too. I'm glad you think they're well written too. **

**timcanpy's pen: Yesh ma'am! (sir? Sorry if I got it wrong, just using my chance to be goofy)**

**Guester: Yes, of course. I'll hug him with you! And yes, they do need to die! Aw, you called me deary, that made me feel nice. But I'm so glad you like it. And alright, I will use that and make it a chapter in here for you!**

**wenduo: I know, I felt sorry for Allen and the dog too. And it is strange. (And yes, they would have a death wish)**

** .x: Most of it is true, but some of it is added.. Like the basics or the outline, but most of the plots for the story come from me or a reviewer, but some are from the story. (I think it was just the previous chapter that was from the actually story though) **

**Baylee1100: Thank you and there will be many more memories with Mana. **

**Rinny-Senpai 32: alright, I'll do a chapter or two with that. Thanks for the suggestion and the review!  
**

**pink9571: Thank yooooouuuu! *Grins*  
**

**Dana: Welcome, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kaite1211: Thank you, I'm so glad it seems to be improving too. :)  
**

**FanFic-Fanatic1999: Thank you so much.**

**Guest: Hmmm, somehwhat yes! I'm so glad you love this story and I love the reviews. Thank you!**

**jayz1470: Thank you. **

**myangelicladyofdarkness: Many people didn't seem to expect it either.  
**

**Guester: In the other chapters or in the last one with Mana? If the others ones, Itried to keep him like he would be at fifteen since after Mana died he developed that "Mask of Mana" thing. With the last one though, I followed the Manga almost exactly.**

**And finally, to anyone who asked how Tim got the memory... Read the Manga! *laughs* Sorry, that's not much of an explanation, but it would be better for you to see than to read some crappy explanation by me. **

**P.S: If any of these replies are messed up, it's because It's almost two in the morning and I'm tired. XD Night guys, enjoy the chapter. **


End file.
